


Interim

by CowboyBeebop



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBeebop/pseuds/CowboyBeebop
Summary: Two professionals in the same area of "expertise" meet -- who will win in this battle of stories versus statistics, licensed versus experienced. Heart versus Brain.





	1. Uno

" Why am I doing this again?"

"Why am I doing this again?"

"I love my job."

" I love my job."

"I help people."

" I am a good listener."

" I excel in what I do."

"Why am I doing this?"

"I love my job."

"PUURRRRRRRR, PURRRRRRRR, PURRRRRRRR"

Channeling her inner Ryan and Sharpay vibe, Roseanne, for the nth time, tries to convince herself that her job actually satisfies her. It has been three long years with her most beloved job. 

Roseanne has been working with The Matters of the Heart Ltd., a company wherein agents are paid to listen to people's stories, complaints, violent reactions to well, the company name speaks for itself, the matters of the heart.

When Roseanne was interviewed by the owner, her first question was..

"What's your vision for this company, your purpose if I may? and if it is, in any way connected to you not mentioning your name since the start of my interview? Is this some sort of test? with all due respect Sir?"

The owner was in awe, for a brief moment, since he wasn't used to interviewees asking such an unusual set of questions. By an unusual set of questions, he meant bombarded with questions that he can't even fathom how she breathed in between the words.

"Glad you asked, Miss Park!" He answered with his eyes brimming with joy, with enthusiasm in his voice as he slammed his palm onto the table.

Roseanne was startled momentarily but returned a nervous and weirded out kind of chuckle. She raised her eyebrow motioning for him to carry on with his "sudden rush of energy" and answer her question.

He coughed animatedly, as if he was about to tell a story of a lifetime and he wasn't given an avenue to do so. Not until now.

"Well, for starters, interviewees would usually notice that I introduce myself although I don't tell them my name, I just go with the usual "pleasure to meet you, I am the owner of this company". I know it sounds arrogant but it serves its purpose, you know. I can see it in their eyes, their gestures, the tone of their voices. They seem to notice but they don't ask, so I let their imaginations run wild. I couldn't care less about their perception of me. I know my company is unique in its own way and not everyone will understand its purpose. Often times, my old colleagues would tell me how weird the company is and it lacks corporate identity.

This is the first time that someone was curious enough to ask about the company's purpose; without the obvious snorting and weirded out facial expressions. Someone had the guts to ask as to why I haven't mentioned my name and figured out its relevance with the company's purpose.

The company's purpose is simple, to listen to understand and not just to merely reply. Essentially, the heart has reasons of its own which reason does not know. I'd intentionally exclude my name so people would ask the reason for such, then I can tell them this narrative; just so I 'd know that the people that I'll work with believes in the company's purpose, it will guide them throughout their stay in this company"

With that, he extended his hand towards Roseanne and said " Name's Jacob by the way, Jacob Elordi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Roseanne Park."

Roseanne was dumbfounded.

" Did I just get hired? Girlie finally asked the right question!"

Jacob snapped his fingers to catch the girl's attention. Now that Roseanne seemed to be caught off guard by his story, he figured that it was his turn to throw out some questions of his own.

" So, now that you know my name and the company's purpose, that's like a free sneak peek into my life and a clue that you may have a high chance of getting hired. Tell me something interesting about you. I was skimming through your papers and I noticed that you've been a consistent member of the glee club, Miss Musician?"

Roseanne was mentally cursing herself. She shouldn't have included that. She was in all sorts of mental anguish at the moment.

" Uhm, yes. I was. For a few years way back in college. It's something that I enjoyed for the mean time. It was nothing serious, just so I can have a club that I can join. My parents wanted me to socialize and all that. Roseanne answered tentatively.

" Do you have any particular instrument that you excel in?" Jacob asked with questioning eyes.

" I sing for the most part, but I can play the piano, a little. And the guitar sometimes." Roseanne hesitantly answered.

Jacob noticed Roseanne's hesitance so he decided not push through with that topic any further.

" Alright, I think that's enough for me. It was great talking to you Miss Park. My secretary will surely call you in the next few days, would that be okay?" as Jacob reached out his hand to the shaken interviewee.

" Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you for your time Mr. Elordi, it was an honor meeting you." Roseanne mindlessly shooked his hand and gave a timid smile.


	2. Dos

Roseanne smiled as she remembered the first time she stepped foot on this company. It's not that she doesn't value the company, she loved being a part of this wonderful organisation for the past three years, she loved being able to help out people and give out rational pieces of advice.

It's just that there was no career growth. She doesn't see herself taking calls for the rest of her life. She wanted to do something more. Something more fulfilling. Something that will make her genuinely happy.

She doesn't want to acknowledge it but she knew deep inside that she loves to sing, to write songs and express herself through music. She's been shrugging off these thoughts for the past three years.

On the same day, Roseanne discussed her resignation with Jacob. As much as she hated to remember anything related to music, she used it as her main reason. To ease her guilt, she told herself that at some point in her life, music was her passion, briefly.

At first, Jacob couldn't believe what he just heard. He was about to lose one of the most compassionate and brilliant agents that his company ever had.

But when Roseanne mentioned music, he clearly remembered the first day he met Roseanne. That first interview. How she was flustered but at the same time, how her eyes screamed passion and desire at the mention of music. With a heavy heart, he agreed but asked for a simple condition.

" Please do one more call, I would like to witness greatness at its finest" He jokingly pleaded.

Roseanne, without hesitation, agreed. She figured that it was just a call. One last call and then she can go out of her way to find what her heart truly desires. What she's been yearning for all this time.


	3. Tres

Lisa was bored out of her mind.

It was a tiring yet an eventful day but she was really bored out of her mind. Social Media has been her form of "destressor" these days. She'd spend hours laughing at memes via 9gag. Alternatively, she would go bonkers over cute cat videos on Youtube.

She hated the bird app but since she wanted some variety, she decided to open her ancient and full of cobweb bird app. While mindlessly scrolling through the good for nothing app, she noticed a weird Promoted Ad. It was for a company for people who just want to talk about "matters of the heart"

" Matters of the heart? What is this? Some lame ass quasi radio show? Who in their right mind would think of putting up a company just to listen to someone pouring their heart out over some douchebag?" There are things called friends and night outs, the owner of this company clearly needs some Intervention i see."

As much as Lisa was appalled by the thought of the company's origin, she wanted to clown the company some more. She couldn't believe that the bird app can be a source of entertainment, excluding the clowns who actually use it.

After almost half an hour into pure clownery, Lisa decided to pick up the phone and call the hotline. She wanted to know how much more entertainment can the company provide if she'll be able to talk to one of its agents.

" It's looking spiccyyyyyyyyyyyy" Lisa shouted with a smug tone in her voice as she dialed the number.

" I wonder if the agents would be on par with a renowned life coach."


	4. Cuatro

Jacob sat beside Roseanne as she prepped herself for the last call that they agreed upon.

Christ Almighty, my palms are sweaty! I'm so excited for this call mate! ROSANNA IN THE HIGHEST! Oh what a glorious moment! Jacob clearly had a knack for singing praises. Literally and figuratively.

Roseanne wanted to laugh her heart out but was preoccupied by the fact that her machine turned red and displayed a caller ID over her screen.

" Here comes the curtain call."

Roseanne blurted out as she pushed a button on the machine marking the start of another conversation with a stranger and their matters of the heart.

" Hi, this is Roseanne Park. Thank you for calling Matters of the Heart. How are we feeling today?"

Roseanne waited for a couple of seconds. Usually the callers would start crying or tell their stories as if they were rapping with conviction as soon as "how are we feeling today?" leaves her mouth.

The other line was dead silent. She was about to drop the call when a robotic voice answered back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa was trying her absolute best not to laugh while waiting for an agent to answer her call. She used a voice changer just to make sure that the agents won't recognize her voice.

" Hi, this is Roseanne Park. Thank you for calling Matters of the Heart. How are we feeling today?"

Lisa was momentarily stunned when she heard the agent's voice. Boy oh boy was it angelic. But she pushed through it and answered back with excitement flowing in her veins. The agent seemed to have won a point in her imaginary scorecard.

" For real, what's the deal?"

" I beg your pardon?"

" Got a feelin' that you feelin' me"

Roseanne knew better. She knew how to deal with callers like this. This wasn't her first time handling this kind of situation.

" Oh, that's some nice bars you got there Mister/Miss Robot but you see, I don't play with them fakes, keep it real with me"

" Nice comeback Miss."

At this point, Lisa almost crumpled her imaginary scorecard, she didn't expect the lady to clap back with such grace and confidence. She was determined to win back a point.

" To be honest, I called out of curiosity. I wanted to know the veracity of the advices that you shove in people's thoughts 'round here."

" With all due respect, we don't shove advices into people's minds. We listen to them and we aim to understand, we empathize with them and to the best of our abilities, we give them pieces of advice in relation to their situations.

" I see, what a nobel profession this is! Do you have some sort of certification from the Department of Broken Hearts? Were you able to take a licensure exam? Can I get your roll number please?"

Roseanne didn't know how she felt at the moment. She was utterly dismayed but at the same time, she wanted to laugh, which is weird; given the fact that the caller seemed to have no plans of sharing a valuable story; instead the caller is nothing but playing around and insulting the company and her abilities as its agent.

" We appreciate the compliment but this is more than just a profession for us. We may not have the so-called certifications, as you claim it to be important in our line of work. We have the heart to listen and we care about our callers' feelings. We value them. We don't make fun of their stories."

Lisa noticed the stern tone in the agent's voice. The imaginary scorecard is back into play. She wanted to see just how far the agent is willing to go just to defend her stand on the matter at hand.

" There's a thin line between caring and deceiving people, Roseanne. Tread lightly. You might end up hurting them instead of taking care of them." Lisa argued.

" Now, we're talking. Would you mind telling me the story behind that cryptic line you just said? How are we feeling today? Or let me rephrase that, how did you feel that day?" Roseanne fired back.


	5. Cinco

Uncharacteristically, Lisa found herself at a loss for words. Driven into the abyss of the memories that she had managed to keep from re-emerging for the longest time. The ragged walls that she painstakingly built; the walls that was supposed to perpetually keep her safe was at the verge of crumbling down. A mere agent with an angelic voice and a simple question was the proximate cause.

My love, I'm sorry. I am sincerely sorry. I should've known better. What we had was every definition of perfect but I wasn't happy. This is quite a predicament for us my dear, but still, I want you to remember that happiness never coexists with perfection because happiness is relative. It may be wrong in the eyes of another but it can be the greatest thing that has ever happened, for you. I want you to remember that even if you choose to forget every single thing about me; but not this one, not this one.

Lily, I'm sorry. Both of us, we have a long journey ahead of us. You were my rock, you were my sanctuary during my darkest times and I will forever be grateful for that. I don't want to be a burden, I love you so much that I'd rather carry my burden on my own and learn to leave it all behind on my own. You don't deserve my issues Lily. You deserve a perfect version of me. You deserve that, more than anything.

"He-ll-oh Row-bot? Are. You. Still. There. We don't. Sell. Motor. Oils. Here. Ya need a refill mate?" Roseanne annoyingly mimicked the robot voice changer.

Lisa was snapped back into reality by the same voice which drowned her a few moments ago, but this time the aussie accent became her air bubble.

"Oh! Don't celebrate yet. I have tons of those lines up my sleeve. To answer your question. I was thrilled that day! I couldn't be any happier! I became a certified life coach. I help people using real life experience coupled with statistics. I don't pretend to be knowledgeable with something that I'm not entirely familiar with." Lisa, with all her remaining might, "returned the favour."

Roseanne, for the first time, was in deep thought, should she play along with this arrogant life coach caller and risk losing her cool or should she just say the usual formalities and let this one slip by, it's her last call anyways.

Roseanne glanced over Jacob who looked absolutely entertained by the ongoing exchange.

She went for the first option.

"Now, now what do we have here?A certified life coach! Oh! What honour! What have I done in this life to be graced by one's presence? Please indulge me, what brings your certified brilliance in this meager place?" Roseanne spit sarcasm like fire and it was aimed at Lisa's papier-mâché ego.

Unknowingly, Lisa furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing the statement and felt the burning sarcasm that came along with it. Agent Angelic Voice got challenge as her middle name. The imaginary scorecard was shining somewhere in her cloud of thought. Game on.

"Do me a favor and clean your ears m'lady, for I am about to spare my righteousness to all of you in that walkie talkie place you call office. Your Highness came to rescue you from your demise and awaken your senses! I shall prevent thy from spreading the blasphemy you call rational pieces of advice." Lisa from the House of Smug Tone replied.

Roseanne huffed as she rolled her eyes. She felt the repercussions of choosing the first option blow up on her face. The life coach with a robot voice is annoying the life out of her yet, she was amazed by how persistent, the person on the other end of the line, was. Both of them knew that the self proclaimed Highness fell off her high horse a while ago. Roseanne was determined to hit that weak spot again.

" Your Grace ——"

Roseanne was cut off by the sound of a dropped call.

Jacob was flushed red as he tried to keep his laughter in —

" It seems to me that Podrick forgot to bring the Highness' phone charger, Oh what misfortune!" Jacob mustered a sarcastic statement of his own.

Roseanne almost fell off her chair laughing, nodding while holding her stomach. She can feel her cheeks burn.

Alas, Agent Angelic Voice's last call was a successful one. It was hard fought but she won, by default? Or perhaps due to technical knockout? The inside jokes kept on coming as Roseanne waved goodbye to Jacob and her colleagues.

The most compassionate and brilliant agent of the Matters of the Heart Ltd., was able to defend her title and walk out gracefully with her title belt.

However..

Roseanne found herself lingering over the caller's demeanor when she mentioned the phrase "we value our callers, we care for them" She kept on wondering about the thought process behind that cryptic line. It sounded like it was buried deep down and when it was excavated, it's weight and the sound that it made; echoed through her entire being and it refused to leave. The caller's silence afterwards was deafening but somehow it made her go after the inexistent sound waves it created in her thoughts.

Agent Angelic Voice is in a curiosity trance; her tripping over a rock was a clear evidence, as if her mission pager rang and it brought her back into reality.

" Life Coach sounded like a real smarty pants. I wonder if she'll call back, will she? Will she accept defeat and give up the Iron Throne? I doubt it. While shaking her head, Roseanne, mindlessly, took out her phone and googled " certified life coaches 2019"


	6. Privy

"OH. YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING.ME"

" WHAT. THE. FLYING. DUCK!"

" Darn it! Useless phone! Ugh! Technology my ass!"

" Where's my effin' charger at?!"

The "renowned" life coach won the must not curse challenge but has yet to find the elusive phone charger as her prize. At least in this situation, she won.

Lisa spent almost half an hour rummaging through her things, tossing and turning pillows and mattresses, digging through piles of clothes, tripping over scattered vinyls and teddy bears. She was doing a rather fine job in helping out her clients put their lives in order however, she was quite the opposite when it comes to her own, especially with her belongings.

"Holy guacamoleeey ~ Mum would be enraged if she ever saw my flat in complete disarray. Wow, Lily. What a moment."

Lisa felt her head spin a little. She plopped on her bed and was about to give up searching for the tiny power source.

As her head hit her fluffy bed, her face was smacked by a certain thing — it was thin, had a smooth texture — "kinda feels like a wire of some sort" Lisa murmured to herself.

" Oh! What a dumdum!? Why is it wrapped around my neck?!" How?!" Lisa exclaimed.

Wasting no time, Lisa rushed to retrieve her adapter and charge the device. While waiting for her phone to be of use again, she kept pondering about the heated exchange that she had with a certain agent moments ago.

Throughout her career, it was of rare occurrence that people would converse with her. Most of the time, it was Lisa who speaks and her clients would just listen, wholeheartedly. The Roseanne Park encounter was one of those rare occurrences. Lisa enjoyed it. She can't deny the fact that she was amazed by the agent's wits and consistency. Her lips was curving into a smirk as she was reminded of their mini debate cup.

"Roseanne Park.. huh.. isn't that a lovely name. In all fairness, Miss Angelic Voice is well equipped. Sarcasm, check. Wits, check. Still sounded so professional but is obviously losing her cool, check. Articulate, check. Clever, check. Sharp, check. Angelic Voice, check. Roseanne Park, check." Lisa pronounced.

" She seems to know a thing or two about giving out advice. Seems competent. Not bad. I bet she has been doing this for a couple of years now, she kept her cool despite the onslaught. MY onslaught. Bummer, I didn't had the chance to apologise for being so arrogant. Still, she sounded so.. sweet?! Does she sing? I wonder if she does? It must sound so heavenly. I should call back. " Lisa muttered.

Lisa rapidly blinked her eyes, the moment she finally heard herself. A quizzical look on her face as she tried to shrug off her sudden curiosity over THE Roseanne Park.

Coincidentally, her phone roared back to life. Lisa decided to ring the one person she confides in. She feels like something is off - a tad bit guilty as to how she acted throughout the call. So unbecoming of someone who's highly regarded as a life coach.

" Hola Lily! What gives?"

" Hey Jake, Listen, I gotta tell you something"

" Oooh ~ It sounds serious Lily. I bet this involves a woman, you never call me unless it involves a woman."

" Cut it out Jake! I just need you to confirm something for me. You see, I did something terrible. Not so much? Can't say for certain? The Lilypad kinda jumped out, Jake."

" Oh no, she did not?! What were the words of the Lilypad. You have to tell me the words driven out."

" Well, you know. The usual. Sarcasm. Tiny blunt insults here and there. Statistics. License. High horse."

" Oh snap?! Well that was uncalled for isn't it Lily? Unless.. you remembered her did you? Something came up in the conversation and you snapped?"

" Yeah, I think so? I was able to shrug it off, like the usual. I feel bad because she was just doing her job. We were actually going back and forth. Throwing out sarcastic remarks till the line got cut off. Apparently, my phone was running low and I didn't notice that we were talking for quite some time. The plan was to just joke around, innocent little fun, you know. I guess I went overboard this time Jake, what do you think?

"Hold on, did I hear that right? Lisa Manoban, the life coach, is asking for MY advice?! Is it Armageddon yet? How is this possible? "

" Jacob, I'm serious. Keep up with me on this please. Also, to clarify, I said I need you to confirm something. I never mentioned YOU and OPINION in the same sentence."

" Okay fine mate. Serious mode activated. You know what I think, I think you're developing some kind of interest with this woman. You want to know more about her since she isn't the type that immediately sides with whatever you say. She fights back. She stands her ground."

"You need me to confirm something for you right? So I hereby confirm that, yes you feel bad, in some level, yes. But it's more of you wanting to talk to her again, you need me to validate this idea of yours. So go on, Lily. Call her back."

"Phew! Jacob Elordi finally acquired wisdom! I might stan."

" Uh-huh. Jacob Elordi Limited Edition Lily, Limited Edition. We should grab a drink. Alcohol in the arvo, on me mate. Yeah?"

" Alrighty then! Meet me in 30, Elordick."


	7. Relentless

Life Coaches 2019

Certified Life Coaches

Association of Life Coaches

Life Coaches place

Life Coaches... near me..

Clearly, Roseanne is not much of a google person.

It is quite evident from the search parameters that she's been using for the past hour or so. The determination to find any relevant information regarding the mysterious caller is unwavering until the moment her attention was drawn into the sound of Clair De Lune echoing all throughout the empty street that she's been strolling through.

Clair De Lune used to be Roseanne's favorite piece. Now, it was a memento.

Roseanne never knew tranquility until she was able to buy her own place, away from her melancholic past, away from the memories that was almost head-splitting, as if it roars straight into her ears, tears her up, leaving her with her thoughts in a tornado stricken wreck.

Home became solitude, home became her sanctuary; not just a house, not a structure, not a place of abode, but home. Through the years, Roseanne grew accustomed to solace by just being on her own.

She was pacing at first. Brisk walking. Talking to herself that everything's going to be just fine.

"Keep walking Roseanne. Don't mind the tune. Keep walking, tranquility is just a few blocks away." Roseanne reminded herself.

It was resounding. The tune emanating from the well-lit bungalow.

Roseanne quickens her pace as she attempts to walk pass by the structure. She wanted to run but her feet felt like it was cemented to the ground. At this point, she succumbed to the urge of taking a glimpse, hell even a glance, as to who's playing the instrument she used to love and who's now mesmerized by how simple yet magical Clair De Lune is.

The young girl was brimming with happiness and clear satisfaction, as her fingers gently stroked the last few tiles remaining to mark the end of the piece; the parents alongside her, smiling proudly as if it was her first concerto.

Roseanne turned back, with a rueful smile, as she made her way back to the path towards her tranquility. She was ecstatic for the young lady as she was reminded of her first time learning Clair De Lune.

Growing up into a family of musicians, she knew that music will be a constant thing in her life, it courses through her, she was meant to create music, interchangeably, music created her. The woman that she is at this moment. It was all music, until that same music that defined life for her, took everything away from her.

Roseanne was in pain; in ways that she cannot describe. As her sprinting bursts into running as fast as the ghost of her past raced through her mental faculties, the memories that she repressed for so long, was gaping its mouth and was about gnaw its way into her entire being and encapsulate her.

The first time she played Clair De Lune in front of her parents and how their eyes was sparkling as if sunlight constantly shone on it, they were mighty proud of their little Rosie.

The day she received the acceptance letter from Julliard. The way she animatedly waved the document in front of Alice's face and Alice jokingly snarled at the piece of paper; but later on, hugged her as tight as her little frame could handle, as she almost choked from the lack of air but was brought back to life by her encouraging words. She remembered Alice cupping her cheeks and staring back at her with loving eyes and said, "you were meant for greatness my rosie posie, i am proud of you"

The day she discovered that her family was in immense debt, her father's firm was bound for insolvency proceedings. Julliard was way too expensive. Her family knew that for a fact but Rosie's dream was not of pecuniary estimation. Her family didn't mind. Rosie's happiness was priceless and it was of utmost importance.

The day she chose to dwell upon the fact that her family lied to her just so she can continue her studies at Julliard. The day she ran as far as her feet can take, the day she let her emotions cloud her judgment.

The day she had to say goodbye to her family and all the things she considered precious in her life. The day she lost them to someone running amok, in a drug frenzied state, with a fully automatic machine gun in his hands, firing in all cylinders to the place she once called home. As the gun's magazine was emptied so did the life out of her family evaporated into thin air.

From that point on, her life's music faded out.

Roseanne was running as fast as she could. She was panting with every stride she took. She clutched her chest as the agony of the recollection of her life with her family flashed before her eyes. For the first time, she let herself wallow in the vortex of her past, she yielded into the darkness, not knowing when and how would she resurface for air or just flat out cave in and let herself be engulfed.

She was dragging her feet as reached the front porch, with her legs wobbly. She struggled with her keys, as her eyes barely recognised her surroundings from crying profusely.

Roseanne reached her tranquility but all she wanted was to scream her heart out. She wanted to apologise to her parents for being stubborn and letting her emotions get the best of her. She wanted to tell them how much she loved them with all of her heart. She wanted Alice to know how much she adored her and how she looked up to her.

She wanted to sing every existing rhythm, harmony and melody possible for her family but it's all too late. No one will hear her.

As she accepted the fact that while music was indeed, both the chaos and quiet to her thoughts. She can't bring herself to be associated with music once again. It was too much for her. She'd rather live in complete silence. In purposeful tone-deaf silence.


	8. Prospective

Lisa and Jacob decided to ditch their usual alcohol in the arvo for the other usual meat pie and red bull combo. Jacob was supposed to pick up Lisa at her flat but Lisa insisted to take the tram instead.

" Meat pie and Red Bull please."

"Just like the old times huh?"

"Like the old times"

"God, how I missed Coles"

It took a few minutes for the both of them to be comfortable around each other. They shared shy smiles and proceeded to admire the scenery and the harmony of continual chit chat surrounding their favorite snack place.

At the back of their minds, both of them knew how long it was since the last time they saw each other and how that last conversation went. 

Yes, they were constantly checking up on each other via social media and text messages, both would share updates on their life's activities as promised. There was no doubt that the two of them were constants in each other's lives and life as it is, built a strong pillar of friendship between them.. through some rather odd situation in the past.

Or at least that's how Jacob would describe it. They were relatively young back then but Jacob felt like they were too old for their age. Old souls as one may put it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been 7 years since Jacob left Lisa.

Jacob had a dreadful life as a young lad. He was awfully quiet since he would stutter as he spoke. Jacob wasn't proud of it, some would tease him and bully him until he can no longer tolerate it. He would spend his lunchtime at the loo, crying and drowning himself in pity. Wondering why life is torturing him in indescribable ways.

Jacob never found his voice. Jacob never appreciated words and phrases as he seemed to have the most difficult time dealing with it, hell, living with it. It was of no meaning to him. It never gave meaning to his life; as if every word he spoke was coerced out of him as he struggle to put his thoughts into words. Growing up in a family wherein everyone had something to say and if someone disagreed, it was pure chaos and mockery. Walk of shame-rather keep my mouth shut kind of-placement. Jacob's parents were in the entertainment industry but can't seem to find the time to act as real parents to him. Jacob wanted his parents to listen to him. Jacob wanted to confide in them. Jacob was begging, screaming, for his parents to notice his hardships, all in silence; because he knew once a disagreeable word came out of his mouth, he'd regret it. Every single thought process that came with it would put him in jeopardy.

Jacob fancied a life of free from despair. A life wherein he can freely discuss to his heart's content, wherein people would hear him out despite him scrambling through his words.

Those aspirations turned into human form in the likes of a certain Lisa Manoban. Everything changed when he met Lisa.

Lisa was the epitome of hope. She was a ball of sunshine. Lisa made him hear colors chiming in hues and see sounds dancing in different waves. As if he was now able to taste words and how he craved to know every single word possible to describe her and in what tone of voice would he use to sing praises to her. Lisa was every definition of salvation for Jacob.

Jacob adored Lisa. Lisa cherished Jacob. They were at the crossroads of everything between friendship and love. No one bothered to define what they have because it made perfect sense to them, even without words.

Not until his issues caught up to him and how the circumstances surrounding his family made it unbearable for him.

"Lily, I'm sorry. Both of us, we have a long journey ahead of us. You were my rock, you were my sanctuary during my darkest times and I will forever be grateful for that. I don't want to be a burden, I love you so much that I'd rather carry my burden on my own and learn to leave it all behind on my own. You don't deserve my issues Lily. You deserve a perfect version of me. You deserve that, more than anything."

With that, Jacob left for Paris to seek professional help and strived to get his life back in order. It is during those times that the Matters of the Heart was brought into life. Jacob swore that he'd never let anyone experience the struggle of unwanted silence when all you've ever wanted was a chance, an opportunity to be heard. He aspired to be a Lisa to every Jacob out there.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lily.." Jacob cleared his throat and finally broke the slight awkwardness building around them.

"Hmm?" Lisa hummed as she was snapped out of her trance.

" I wanted to skip the small talks Lily, I mean, we converse and what not constantly, but I have these thoughts.. as if it's burning a hole in my head. Matters that we.. or at least I have yet to address. " Jacob, in all honesty, spoke.

" You're going all professional on me again Elordick. We've discussed this over the phone haven't we? Have you forgotten my response the day you said you had to leave? Remember I told you that your happiness is my happiness. I wanted you to find happiness within you. I wanted you to get better Jake. It's all I ever wished for. " with endearing eyes, Lisa replied.

" Well I guess I just needed to hear it directly from you Lil, it has been a long time and I feel like we were in a sense, close but still with a rift in between." Jacob answered back.

" Okay listen, I know you're still feeling a tad guilty about what happened. It was 7 years ago Jake. We were best friends, heck, we might have fallen in love somewhere along the way but did you think we were capable of handling a relationship back then? There were issues that needed to be addressed; if we pushed through, at some point, we could've ruined each other, may it be intentional or unintentional.. I wouldn't be able to live with that Jake. " Lisa sighed as she fumbled with her fingers.

" Right, of course Lily. I just felt terrible for leaving you like that, you were there for me when I needed you the most, but I wasn't there when you needed me the most." Jacob frowned at the thought of it.

" Everything happens for a reason Jake. She had to leave for reasons that I didn't understand back then but now, as much as it pains me. I kind of agree, to some extent, that it was for the betterment of everyone. Lisa, almost whispering, uttered.

" Sorry for bringing it up Lil. On a lighter note, I need to tell you something but promise me you won't laugh. " Jacob begged.

" You know I can't promise you that Jake! Is this the reason why you invited me? Damn, I thought you genuinely missed me. I should've known.. you always have a hidden agenda behind the gestures Elordick!" Lisa screeched at him jokingly.

" Oh gimme a break Lil, this is important. Of course , I missed your arrogant ass and despite that, you're lucky I still consider you as my best friend. " Jacob, almost rolling his eyes, mockingly answered.

"But seriously, I wanted to let you know since you were one of the main reasons behind it." Jacob continued on with a slight shift to a serious tone.

" Oh. " Lisa was momentarily taken aback by the statement .

"Well then, cut to the chase."

"Right, so uh.. I kind of, uh.. put up a company.." Jacob slightly tilting his head, lost in deep thought in finding the right words to say.

"That's good to hear Jake! So are you giving me shares of the company? Yo, Jake you didn't have to!" Lisa was almost giddy at the thought of being a stockholder and was having a blast clowning him.

"Pft, you wish Lily. All I'm saying is that you inspired me to reach out to people, you know like how she inspired you to be a life coach." Jacob cautiously answered knowing how his best friend would react to the statement.

" Mkaaay.. reaching out to people huh? Lisa deliberately ignored the latter part. "So is this some sort of a non-profit organisation? Tell me more about it."

"This idea of mine came into picture when I was in Paris. When I got better, I felt like I had a purpose in life. I was driven. I was determined to help people get back up and live their lives even after a devastating blow. I called it Matters of the Heart. It's a place wherein people can just, you know, pour their hearts out without judgment from others. A place where someone would listen and understand." Jacob pronounced with a huge grin on his face.

" Well if it isn't the noble signore Jacob Elordi!" Lisa abruptly stood up and animatedly bowed in front of him.

"But for real though Jake, I am honored to have contributed something to your company. I know it's really close to your heart and it's quite obvious from its name.." Lisa said while holding back a chuckle.

Jacob was about to fire back with a sarcastic statement of his own when Lisa interrupted him.

" WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. Hold awnnn Mr. CEO!? Did you just say Matters of the Heart? Did I hear that right? With Ros... agents?" Lisa was almost shouting at this point, with her doe eyes wide open, waiting for Jacob's precious reply. "

Ït didn't take long for the phrase Matters of the Heart to register in Lisa's thoughts.

" Well yeah?? Why do you seem so surprised and interested all of a sudden?! Jacob was in awe of Lisa's sudden change of demeanor.

"I just told you Lil, it's my company's name. Quit making fun of it now, mate. Que te pasa? What's with the gibberish Lily?! Yeah, I do have agents running the place if that's what you mean. Jacob, undeniably, was confused as fuck.

It hit Lisa. How she, at the on set, made fun of the company but was later on, enthralled by an angelic voice coupled with feisty but still adorable banters. Lisa, once again, was caught in the act of pure admiration towards the agent. Lisa had no intention of telling Jacob how she clowned his precious company but she had all the intention and attention to get to know more about Agent Roseanne Park.

"So, uh.. Jake.. quick question? Is there any chance you know a girl named Roseanne Park?" Lisa felt her cheeks burning, heart racing, at how the girl's name rolled off her tongue.

" Well yeah, she worked for the company. She's one of the best agents to be honest." a quizzical look on Jacob's face was evident at the moment, he cannot wrap his mind around the fact that Lisa was suddenly curious about his company and the people he works with. 

Jacob noticed Lisa's flustered face upon hearing his answer. It was a mix of nervousness and happiness. Jacob knew because he rarely sees Lisa show raw and pure emotions, it was always masked with humor and sarcasm. There's something about the way Lisa talks and reacts towards..

" HOLY SHIT! NO WAY LISA! IS SHE.. ROSEANNE..?! THE GIRL YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT EARLIER TODAY... NO WAY?! " Jacob was practically shouting at this point but still retained a smirk on his face. The call, Lisa's frustrated voice, it all made sense to him now. 

"AND YOU ARE THE ROBOTIC VOICE CALLER?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ILL OF MY COMPANY!? you were one of the reasons why I put it up." Jacob was knocked for a loop, there was a sudden shift from a high pitch tone to a little pout. 

" I know, I'm sorry but hear me out okay?" Lisa tried to console him through her soft voice and puppy doe eyes but Lisa can be quite the cunning woman. 

" Now, you said you wanted to be there for me when I needed you the most right? Now is the time to make it up to me my dear best friend! Please let me tag along tomorrow, let me visit your office.. and then we can call it quits." Lisa proudly remarked. 

" Goddamn it. I hate it when you do that life coach thing on me Lily!" Jacob shook his head and accepted defeat. " Okay fine.. but.. it's just that.. uh.. she resigned, the day you called.. you were her last call mate." Jacob sighed. 

" She what now? Ugh, I missed my chance then.. let's see, hmm.. I can turn this around. I can turn this around. Think Lisa, think. Lisa was now pacing back and forth as she tried to bring forth a solid plan to cross paths with Agent Angelic Voice once again. 

" Jake! I need her number please!" Lisa blurted out with a giddy voice. 

" Whoa, whoa. Okay fine, your grace. your wish is my command." Jacob agreed as he managed to shove off Lisa's face away from him. 

" Make sure your phone is fully charged." Jacob retorted back with a comical smile on his face.


	9. Inchoate

Roseanne was woken up by her phone ringing continually over the past few minutes. She deliberately ignored the first few rings just because first, she didn't want to sound outright annoyed if she decided to pick up the phone --- due to the fact that her sleep was interrupted; Second, she didn't have the energy to interact, in any way, with other people as of the moment.

Roseanne cried herself to sleep for the nth time but for the first time in years, she almost felt relieved to have somehow confronted her past, even for just a while; although she knew that deep down, this will not be the last occurrence; that she would have to face it numerous times, until it doesn't hurt anymore, until she can proudly say that she isn't just living with it but she has already healed from it.

Third, the caller seemed to be really persistent. It wasn't as annoying as Roseanne expected it to be, but there's something about the intervals of the call that made her wonder who the caller is, and how she felt like the caller had something important to say.

So Roseanne decided to finally pick up.

" Hello.." Roseanne almost whispering as soon as she held her phone close to her ears.

There was a familiar, yet intriguing silence on the other end of the line. Roseanne was about to end the call when the caller spoke that made her raise her eyebrows for a bit.

" Hi, How are we feeling today?" The caller asked.

It was her special greeting. For others, this would've been a rather simple greeting, a common form of courtesy. For Roseanne, this was her form of virtual hug for the callers, a way of letting them know that she was all ears for them, and that she's willing to listen and she aims to understand the caller's situation to the best of her abilities. Roseanne knew that the greeting was a good way to start the conversation. Although this time, it was directed at her. 

She never knew it had this much of an impact to people going through trying times or maybe because no one asked her how she was feeling or that the people who would've lovingly check up on her was nowhere to be found and will never be physically present in her life. 

Roseanne felt a tug in her heart upon hearing her special greeting. It was in a way, comforting. A little smile crept across her face.

" I'm doing okay. Thank you for asking.. umm, that was oddly familiar, have we spoken before? Where did you get my number? Who is this by the way?" Every single question fired in rapid succession. Roseanne was definitely curious.

" Yes, we have spoken before. My apologies, I would've introduced myself but I was afraid you might drop the call if you knew who I was." The caller answered, an evident tone of guilt and a hint of sadness echoing through the line.

" Now, why would I do that? I can't remember having an argument with anyone recently, or ever.. hmm.. unless you somehow have a robotic voice, that would change things." Roseanne chuckled at how she quickly associated the robotic voice caller with the word argument. 

" Oh.. that sounds.. quite interesting.." The caller trailed off for a bit. " Why would you argue with someone using a robotic voice? I'm assuming the person you're referring to is using a voice changer unless .. you had an actual conversation with a robot?" The caller jokingly answered back.

" Oh boo-hoo smarty pants! I am fully aware that I was speaking to a person using a voice changer, it's just that it wasn't the usual type of "conversation" that i'm used to having. You know like how normal people do, they introduce themselves using their normal voices." Roseanne made sure that there was an emphasis on the word conversation, a quasi-mouse trap for the intriguing caller, if the caller notices and makes any movement towards it, she can somehow gauge the time frame from the moment their alleged discourse happened to the present and from there Roseanne can pinpoint as to the identity of the caller. The smirk was consistent. She was proud of her spontaneous but quite a well thought out plan. 

" I see, you mentioned conversation.. seems like you guys had a long discussion, I don't think you'd use the word conversation if you're pertaining to small talks, right? " The caller replied in a sudden enthusiastic tone. 

" Not going to confirm nor deny anything, Miss Curious Cat. It was a private conversation. For a stranger, you seem to have lots of questions and assumptions. So are you going to tell me who you are or I'm going to wait for you to come up with another round of clap back and argue with you all day." At this point, Roseanne didn't need to leave a trail of cheese crumbs. She was sure that the caller was heading towards the trap with that last statement of hers.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as rude.." With that, the caller took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to apologise for being a total jerk that day. I wasn't planning to argue with you the entire time. I was just curious and I wanted to kind of goof around. I was not aware that it was all serious business.." Again, my apologies." The caller's voice was low and quite monotonous. 

With that, Roseanne knew who the caller was. Oh how the tables have turned. She waited for the caller to introduce herself as she was expecting it to happen, she was one step ahead this time. 

" The. name. is. Lisa. by. the. way. I. was. hoping. to. have. a-nother. pri-vate. conversation. with. agent. Roseanne. Park. please. " The caller, imitating a robot, continued.

" Well, that's unfortunate Little Miss Robot. The private conversation is only applicable for someone using a robot voice changer and not actual robots. I guess you run out of "fuel" this time." Roseanne decided to play along, she knew how terrible the pun is, but she just had to do it. 

" Oh. But. That. Someone. Who. Used. The. Robot. Voice. Changer. And. The. Person. Calling. Right. Now. Is. The. Same. Person. So. That. Means. It. Applies. To. Me. And. That's. A. Yes. To. A. Private. Conversation. With. Me. Don't. You. Think.?" the caller with a valiant effort to keep up the robot portrayal. 

" Aren't we having a private conversation right now? Isn't this considered a private conversation already?" Roseanne fired back.

" Technically, yes.. but.. Okay, look. Roseanne.. I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot. I know the way I acted that day was a real dick move and despite that, you remained calm and proceeded to do your job and for me, that was really commendable. It was so rude of me to talk to a nice lady like that, please let me make it up to you? I promise to be less.. argumentative? The caller pleaded in a giddy tone. 

" I'll think about it." Roseanne snickered. 

" Thank you, Rosie. Can I call you Rosie? The name fits you. Or better yet, can I call you tomorrow then? Lisa responded with a cheeky tone.

" Don't push your luck, Robot Lily.. good talk!" With a swift rebut, Roseanne hung up the phone with a victorious grin on her face.


	10. Discourse

" That went well.. I think.."   
" I should've tried to keep the conversation going.."  
"She hung up?!"  
" Was that the proper choice of words though?"  
" She actually hung up on me?!"

For a good thirty minutes, Lisa was pacing back and forth, in a soliloquy; trying to convince herself that her first actual conversation with the ever so charming agent, went well.

" It has been three days since I called her. I wonder what she's up to... what's happening.." 

Lisa, now lying in her bed, with a crunched up facial expression.

Throughout the so-called three day rule, Lisa was on her usual routine, work and play as she called it, but the past few days had been quite an unfamiliar territory for her.

Lisa is strategic, prudent, tactical, well-coordinated, not a fan of spontaneity, she anchored most of her life's principles on statistics, data and evidence. Pin point accuracy. It is also the reason why she excels in her field.

Until she met Roseanne Park.

In contrast, for some unknown reason, the agent seemed to be constantly on her mind, and Lisa was not amused by the fact that she was absolutely clueless as to the reason why, she had no point of comparison, everything was vague. It's as if her mind is in a jaded state in relation to decision-making all of a sudden. Lisa's interactions with Roseanne Park was every bit of ethereal spontaneity, no drafts, no plans, no reviews. All in head-spinning, heart warming, smile emitting, heart-racing spontaneity. 

why was she so intrigued by this lady, with an angelic voice, and her witty rebuttals, Lisa was back at it again, in a continuum, in the Roseanne vortex. A place wherein she had no control of, a place wherein things naturally gravitate to where Roseanne Park wants them to be or at least where Lisa has, unknowingly, allowed the little red, beating composition of muscles, situated inside her chest decide for her. 

Lisa wasn't over the fact that she might have made a bad impression onto the agent, that it might just be the guilt of being a jerk to a rather fine lady, just creeping in. At least that's what she kept telling herself. 

" God! Okay! Let's get this over with Lil.." Lisa abruptly stood up, ready to take on round two to infinity — times of figuring out what's her deal ever since she heard Roseanne Park's voice.

"It's about time we find out why we're so intrigued by her! SELF! let's enjoy our rare spontaneity." And so the monologue continued.

" Alright, I'll call her back. Let's see where this takes me.. might have to devise a quick plan.. ugh, I shouldn't have went with Barney Stinson's three day rule! I'm watching too much How I Met Your Mother! This doesn't make sense!" Lisa was mentally cursing herself at the moment as she tries to rummage through a bunch of ridiculous ideas in her head.

" Oh! Brilliant! Oh wow, yes! Yes! Gorgeous! Okay, okay!" Lisa blurted out as if she came up with an idea of a lifetime and jumped out of her thinking chair.

Lisa animatedly stretched her arms and popped her knuckles as she dialed Roseanne's number. She was expecting yet another long series of rings before the latter picks up, but to her surprise, in a span of a few seconds, someone from the other end of the line, or was it from the afterlife since it was so heavenly, answered.

" Hey, you." The angel greeted.

" H-h-hey Rosie." Lisa stuttered. 

" The robot seems to be in a low-powered state or was it the line breaking up?" I think I heard some kind of stutter." Roseanne chuckled, maintaining her sarcastic tone. 

Sorry, the robot.. I, uh.. I'm quite nervous but yeah, it definitely had something to do with the signal, yup." Lisa brushed off the evident tease on the agent's statement, cleared her throat and proceeded with her so-called brilliant plan. Step 1. The Favor. 

Roseanne was taken aback by Lisa's deliberate admission. It took her a few seconds to answer back. 

"Nervous huh? That's new.. Well, why?" 

Little Miss Sarcastic is unrelenting.. Lisa thought to herself but she remained unfazed and pushed through with the plan.

" You see, I have this client, he's very serious, pure business, controlling, super VVIP. He's an important client of mine and I just can't seem to break through his guard. I need your help." Lisa laid out her first step.

" Hmm, well that's a first isn't it? A situation wherein things didn't go as planned for you? Anyway, first off, if he's your client then definitely, in some way, he needs your help as well, so why isn't he cooperating with you? Second, why me? in what way can I help? I'm not a life coach, I'm just a mere agent, or at least I used to be one." Roseanne made her point. 

Well I'll be damned.. That was a good point. She sounds just like an agent, but a federal one. Lisa was in awe of how the woman can sound so sweet yet commanding at the same time but she reminded herself to focus on the task at hand. 

" No, you were the first and yes, point well taken. As I have told you, he's a really important client. A special one, indeed. That's why I asked for your help, you're in the same wavelength. I mean, I feel like he fits exactly within your expertise, Miss Park." Lisa spoke, in all honesty

" What do you mean I was the first one? Also, what were your parameters to conclude that I will be able to deal with him? That's for me to determine, don't you think?" Roseanne was firing in all cylinders. 

" I'm glad you agree! That's exactly my point! By all means, you are free to do so. I'll pick you up in 30, will you be kind enough to text me your address Rosie? My client and I would love to meet you and discuss further. Good talk!" Lisa triumphantly said as she hung up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roseanne was left dumbfounded. She was staring at the ceiling with the phone on her hand, her address left on draft in the message that she has yet to send.

She actually, technically, agreed to meet with Lisa and her so-called VVIP client.

"That was a brilliant way to ask someone out." Roseanne mindlessly blurted out.

Did she just ask me out? Did I just thought of her asking for help is in turn asking me out?

Nah, I don't think so. She just asked for help and this is just me, being adventurous and about to meet absolute strangers. Seems pretty normal to me. Roseanne was in a mental debate with herself at the moment. 

At this point, Roseanne decided to ring Jacob, she needs answers before meeting these absolute strangers. Questions that has been bugging her thoughts ever since she spoke to Lisa and her probable connection with Jacob and their company.

" Glad you finally called." Jacob intriguingly answered. 

" Jacob, please tell me you're acquainted with Lisa. If not, you will be the first person that the authorities would contact if anything happens to me." Rosanne quickly answered. 

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down Roseanne. I reckoned she called you already? Hmm, that was a dumb question. It seems like it. Very well then." Jacob replied. 

Look, Lisa is a close friend of mine. I know you have tons of questions and I would love to explain everything but I'm running late for a meeting, let me schedule a meeting with you and Lisa in the next few days, okay? Good to hear you're doing great Roseanne! Get out of your comfort zone for once! Bye, talk to you soon!" With that Jacob hung up. 

Once again, Roseanne was left with no words. In a span of few minutes, her entire week was hypothetically booked. She didn't even utter a single word of confirmation. The recent turn of events has been mind-boggling.

I guess it's time to face the music, Roseanne.

With that, she hit the send button.


	11. Smitten

Lisa is excitement formed into a human at the moment. 

Weirdly giddy. That's how she describes it. 

Lisa did not expect her plan to work out and not once did she consider that Roseanne would just simply send her, her home address. That was a long shot but Lisa was glad she took the risk. 

Now it's time for Step 2. The Client. 

Lisa is hoping and praying that her special client is in a good mood since she will be accompanied by someone special as well. 

Lisa is absolutely delighted by the thought of it. Special seemed to be a big word to her vocabulary all of a sudden. Although Lisa was in all sorts of mixed feelings at the moment, she reminded herself to not sweat the small stuff, not everything will go according to plan and since it's Roseanne Park, she have come to terms with the fact that her favorite "stats don't lie" mantra is inapplicable at this point. This was a strictly Roseanne Park zone. 

As Lisa made her way to the agent's address, she made sure to stop by a store and bought sikhye as a peace offering. No one can resist sikhye. Lisa thought to herself. 

She's ready to meet Agent Angelic Voice.

Or not.. 

Lisa was about to step out of her car. Triple checked if it's the correct address. Stared at the sikhye for god knows how long. Fighting the urge to back out and say made up excuses. She was obviously prolonging the agony. 

Lisa was very much nervous, for the life of her, in ways she will not be able to describe. It was a good kind of "nerves", she has never felt this for a long time now, she was always bursting with confidence, always on her A game. However, this time she felt as if she was about to lose her footing by just stepping out of her car and walking towards the front porch. 

By this time, she was thankful by the beautiful distraction created by the structure in front of her. It looked like an old bungalow but was obviously well-kept. A little pathway covered in luscious green landscape and some well-maintained flower pots bursting with varieties of hues and colours surrounding the front porch. 

Lisa was smiling as she held the sikhye close to her and mustered all of her might as she pushed the door bell button.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Roseanne heard her door bell ring. 

"Snap. This is it." Roseanne whispered. 

Roseanne made her way to the front porch and took a few deep breaths before opening the door. 

" Hi, how are we feeling today, Rosie?"

Roseanne was greeted with ash brown hair, big doe eyes, cute button nose and an adorable grin. She can't help but to smile back and tried her absolute best not to stare for too long. She can't believe that this person right in front of her sounded so arrogant and boastful over the phone. She might be dreaming. Lisa is cute, at the very least.. What a charming woman. Roseanne thought so as she reached her hand out for a handshake. 

" I'm great! nice of you to ask. um, how was the travel time? I hope it wasn't that far for you. " Roseanne answered enthusiastically, as she let go of Lisa's hand and used the same hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

At this point, Lisa was internally squealing. It took all of her strength to greet the exquisite lady in front of her. Strictly speaking, Lisa thought that she's prepared to meet Agent Angelic Voice. 

How can she be more dreamy than I expect her to be. Stats don't lie. I'm never wrong. 

But my oh my was she wrong, so wrong, absolutely wrong, in so many levels of wrong. 

Roseanne was beyond dreamy. She had gorgeous blonde hair, might need a quick trip to the salon, but still gorgeous. Adorable fluffy cheeks, perfect nose, to-die-for smile and the Aussie accent. Lisa is losing it, internally of course. She can't afford to gush over in front of her. 

As Roseanne reached out for a handshake, Lisa was glad that Roseanne was kind of staring at her for a few seconds, or was that her mind playing tricks on her, nevertheless, she was able to pacify herself and shake the lady's soft hand. 

Lisa noticed a slight blush on Roseanne's cheek as she asked her as to the travel time. Lisa was convinced that her mind was definitely playing tricks on her since she saw Roseanne tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Blush on cheeks. Body Language. Lisa, you know this. This is second nature to you. 

Lisa decided to shrug off her annoying life coach instinct and went on to answer back.

" No, it wasn't that far. Not much of a bother. Nice place you got here, looks so serene. I'd love to have a place like this someday."

" Oh, I'm pretty sure you'd be able to get a better place than this."

" I don't think there's any place better than this." // "Would you like to come in?"

Lisa and Roseanne were both taken aback by their statements. 

"I, uh.. would love to ..but we're on a pretty tight schedule. On the brighter side of things, my client, for some reason that I can't seem to decode, is thrilled to meet you. I'm apologising in advance." Lisa decided to break the awkwardness. 

" Why the need to apologise? Where are we meeting him? You really seem to be at a loss with this one. Your pout gave it away." Roseanne snickered. 

"You'll eventually know when we get there." Lisa winked at her. 

There it is again. The blush. Lisa continued to ignore it. 

" I got you a sikhye by the way. A peace offering. I would like you to know that I still feel bad about our first conversation. I'm sorry, let me make it up to you, please?" As Lisa placed the drink on Roseanne's hand with pleading doe eyes. 

Roseanne is in complete disarray. She has constantly found herself lost in those big doe eyes in the few minutes that she spent talking to this complete stranger and she hates that she can't do anything about it. 

"Thank you, you didn't have to.. hmm, I'll think about it." Roseanne smiled shyly."Are we ready to go?"

" Yes, after you m'lady." Lisa flashed her signature grin and animatedly bowed as if to imitate a butler.

Instinctively, Lisa held out her hand to Roseanne as she went down the porch and as she was about to board their vehicle. Roseanne was shaking her head, laughing as she pointed out that there were little steps in the front porch and that she can board the vehicle on her own. 

Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Roseanne thought to herself. 

Spontaneity isn't bad after all. Lisa thought to herself.


	12. Prima Facie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, I wanted to enjoy my rare occurrence of a thing called a vacation. :)) I hope all of you are having a wonderful holiday season! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you, thank you for staying and reading despite the sloooooooooow updates. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to send me a message or leave a comment. I greatly appreciate all of you! ~

It was quite a long drive from the agent's home to their destination but Lisa and Roseanne did not seem to notice. They have been talking for a while now, topics ranging from food to more food and everything in between. Lisa was very much amused by the fact that Roseanne was quite chatty, she reckoned it would be somewhat awkward between the two of them since they have just spoken via phone, and man, was it not the most appealing conversation that Lisa was expecting to have with someone of Roseanne's caliber. Lisa was glad to have marginally redeemed herself at this point. She had no plans of stopping. Failure isn't an option. 

" Hey, what made you decide to buy me a sikhye for a, as you call it, a peace offering?" Roseanne asked while looking out the car window. 

" To be honest, I just felt like it would be the appropriate thing to give? Instead of asking you out for coffee, which would be highly unlikely for you to agree, I decided to go for the simple drink, kinda shows genuine sincerity you know?" Lisa paused for a bit, grinning. 

"Don't you like it? We can drop by a store and we can get you another drink or whatever it is that you want." Lisa continued with a shy smile. 

" No, no it's okay. I absolutely love this drink. Thank you, I appreciate the effort.. mkay, yeah I think I would've totally slammed the door on your face if you asked me out for coffee." Roseanne returned the grin.

" Well, you totally slammed me with that beautiful smile of yours. I almost melted away when you stared at me for a few. Madamme, I was done for!" Lisa comically clutched her chest and playfully closed her eyes for a bit.

" Focus on the road or pullover. Your choice Casanova." Roseanne answered in a monotonous tone. 

She wanted to laugh but was swept over the fact that Lisa noticed that she, indeed, stared at her. For a brief moment, Roseanne wanted the earth to swallow her entire being. 

" Awwhh ~ sorry Rosie! See, you're leaving me with no choice here, I'm trying my absolute best to focus on driving but it's extremely difficult with you beside me. I want to give my full attention, I like talking to you, discussing you know. Hearing your thoughts on things. If we pullover, it wouldn't leave me with much of a choice as well, I'd try not to get so lost in our conversation, I'd probably forget that we have to meet a client of mine . So what's it gonna be Rosie?" Lisa mouthed the last words with a sly smile. 

" I'll drive, smarty pants or just drop me off. It isn't that complicated, you see?" Roseanne emphasized, with her arms crossed. 

" Mm-hm, fair enough." Lisa chuckled. 

She decided to drop the flirty remarks, for now.

It was dead silent for a while, all they can hear was the roar of the car speeding through the empty road and the soft jazz music from the radio. A gentle breeze kissed their cheeks, it made both of them smile for a bit. There was an overcast in the skies, it made Lisa frown for a bit, wondering if the weather would not cooperate with her and ruin her quasi-dubious plan. Roseanne noticed Lisa's pout and her quick space out moment.

" What's with the pout Lily?" Roseanne asked with curious eyes. 

" We're here!" Lisa raised her voice, flashed a smile, mindlessly dodging the question.

Lisa helped Roseanne remove her seat belt and stormed out of the vehicle afterwards to be able to open the door for her. 

" Well, you don't have to do that." Roseanne, almost whispering, as she looked down for a bit, and stepped out.

" Sorry, what was that?" Lisa asked as she reached and held Roseanne's hand while she alight the vehicle. 

" Oh my! Look at all the kids Lisa! Does your client own this day care center?" Roseanne enthusiastically made her way towards the center, eyes on the toddlers running around with their toys in hand. 

" Well, you'll know eventually Rosie." Lisa smiled as she followed the charming lady moving towards the flock.

Lisa was stopped in her tracks when a certain fellow was walking towards her. 

A bright pink object on his hand. Playful sneer on his face. Walking arrogantly. Chest heaving up and down. Raising his hands as if he was about to strangle her as he approached. 

Lisa felt weak in the knees. Cold sweat in her forehead. She felt like fainting but his voice brought her back to reality.

" Well hewwo Lily Wanobwan." The young boy with puffy red cheeks, big doe eyes, button nose and a pixie haircut snuggled her, he was brimming with excitement.

" H-h-hey Louis! Oh, it so good to see you!" Lisa hugged him back with shaky hands. 

" Uh, Louis.. I'd like you to meet my friend.. Rosie. Wendy told me you were excited to see her? What's with the enthusiasm champ?" Lisa asked as she carried Louis. 

" Oof, you're getting heavy Louieeeee. Have you been eating well and not running around coloring walls?" Lisa gently raised him up and down playfully. 

" Ummm.." Louis trailed off, he was on the brink of tears all of a sudden. He dropped his big pink crayon.

" No, no, no. Oh no Louieee ~ that's not what I meant buddy. Look here, I brought you a new coloring book! Look, look buddy! Now where's your crayons hmm.." Lisa tried to console him but to no avail, she was about to fail her client once more. Step 2 was a big let down. This is deja vu.. Lisa thought to herself. 

" I wonder who owns this big pink crayon.. oh this would be lovely to use in that new coloring book, i love pink! This should be fun!" Roseanne spoke and went behind Lisa as Louis was about to cry. She waved the crayon and the book in front of Louis and flashed a smile. 

" Can i come with you? I like coloring.." Louis wiped his eyes and immediately grinned as he tried to reach Roseanne with his short plump arms. 

" Oh thank God!" Lisa exclaimed as she gently transferred Louis into Rosie's arms. "Right, buddy. This is my friend Rosie. Rosie this is Louieee." Lisa looking into Rosie's eyes as their faces were in close proximity.

" Hi sweetie! How about we find a table inside and let's start coloring this awesome book shall we?" Roseanne slightly pecked Louis' cheeks and quickly waved goodbye to Lisa, obviously grateful she didn't have to see how Lisa would react to her being a blushing mess. 

" Hookay, see you guys.. later.. right? I'll see you guys later right?" Lisa slightly shouted while waving her hands as Rosie and Louis disappeared from her sight. That was close.. Lisa thought to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Looks like Step 2 is working perfectly Lil!" Wendy lightly bumped Lisa's shoulders.

" Oh hey Wannie! God! That was so close! He almost cried again. Glad Rosie was here, oh i'm so smart! This was a well executed plan!" Lisa exclaimed as she clapped her hands. 

" Well, I don't know about that Lil!" Wendy animatedly shrugged her shoulders, taunting Lisa. "Kidding aside, he's making progress Lisa. I think he's into music. I noticed that in one of our music classes recently, too bad we're undermanned these days." Wendy explained. 

" How frequent are we holding the music classes? Initially, it's weekly right?" Lisa asked. 

" As I've said we're undermanned Lil, it's twice a month nowadays." Wendy answered. 

" Right, we need to improve on that. Let me find a way to sort that out Wannie mkay?" Lisa reassured.

" I'll help you out Lily, you've done so much for this center. You're going above and beyond for these kids, especially for Louis." Wendy remarked.

" Anything for the kids, Wannie. Let me just swing by the loo and get myself cleaned. It has been a long day." Lisa sighed as she patted Wendy's shoulder.

" Sure thing Champ. I'll look after your wife and child in the mean time." Wendy smirked as Lisa passed by her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wendy walked passed by the rooms as a routine check after classes.

As she reached the end of the hall, she heard a faint sound of music and intervals of chimes and hum. Wendy followed it up until she reached one of their music rooms. 

Wendy peeked through the window and saw a blonde woman playing the piano, humming soft tunes as Louis was swaying along with her. 

That must be Rosie, she's quite the charmer. Wendy thought to herself.

"Isn't she lovely?" Lisa whispered. 

"Jesus! Fudge! Lisa! Why were you creeping up on me like that!" Both of them were startled as the door swung open due to their sudden movements. 

The music was brought to a halt as Louis quickly snuggled to Rosie upon seeing Lisa and Wendy stumble towards the music room. 

" Oh hey guys. Sorry for the ruckus! Hehe!" Lisa spluttered. 

" Hi, crashing the party aren't we? I'm Lisa's friend, Wendy! You must be Rosie! Pleasure to meet you!" Wendy stood up and cleared her throat as she greeted Rosie.

" Hello, Wendy! Nice to meet you." Roseanne smiled as she reached Wendy's hand for a handshake.

" I'm glad to see you and Louis getting along. Louie can be quite the client." Wendy stated. 

" Client? Is he.. Oh! I see. Well he's quite reserved but still such an adorable boy!" Roseanne cooed. 

" That he is! Anyway, Lisa usually have a difficult time working with him. The life coach thing isn't working its magic on Louis. Lisa loves all of the kids here, especially Louis. We're glad she saved this daycare center a few years back. Such an angel." Wendy praised. 

" Saved?" Roseanne wondered. 

" Ah, well. The land was about to be foreclosed, the old owners were struggling financially. Lisa along with a few of our friends managed to work things out and here we are." Wendy explained.

" I see, now I understand why Lisa was so concerned about this client of hers. It turns out to be a special man in her life." Roseanne claimed. 

" Thank you for dropping by Rosie, I bet Louis would love to spend more time with you soon. Sorry to cut the concert short but we still need to send the kids home and fix stuff around, you know, the usual." Wendy clarified. 

" Oh, I should be the one apologising, Louis and I didn't notice the time. It's really heartwarming to have spent the day with Louis, such a lovely lad." Roseanne gushed. 

As Lisa finally found a way for Louis to harness his coloring skills some more. Wendy interrupted their progress and gestured all of them to leave the room and for the kids to finish the remaining activities for the day. 

Lisa and Roseanne bid farewell to Wendy and Louis. Both of them promised to go back and spend more time with their precious client. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive back to Roseanne's place was full of heartfelt laughter and genuine smiles. Lisa's plan worked in ways she did not expect. 

Both of them alight the vehicle with blushing cheeks.

" Today was wonderful, thank you for letting me introduce you to a dear client of mine. He absolutely adores you.. Thanks again Rosie.." Lisa mumbled. 

" No, thank you.. for introducing me to Louis and introducing me to another side of you.. I had so much fun today.." Roseanne breathed as she quickly kissed Lisa's cheek. 

"Now off you go, i know you have tons of work to do, your phone is ringing non stop, don't think I didn't notice. You left your phone near my seat. It kept vibrating." Roseanne continued while putting a finger on Lisa's lips to prevent her from responding. 

Before Lisa can even think of a response, Roseanne stormed out of the vehicle and was already in her front porch in no time. She was waving her hands, saying goodbye and kept mouthing the words, "go" and "thank you."

Lisa was left with no choice but to smile back, the biggest smile that she can muster and wave goodbye to the alluring woman that she spent her day with. 

As the car's engine roared back to life and the car speed away, so did Lisa's heart, in high amounts of bliss, back into a delightful state making its way to a certain blonde woman with a distinct aussie accent.


	13. Arbitrary

Everything was a blur.

Resignation. Weird last call. Life Coach. A strangely attractive stranger, luckily she had a name. Her haunting past. Louis. Lisa. Piano. Music. Lisa and everything associated with her was a blur. As if the past few weeks was triggered by a snap. An impulse. Or some weird energy that the universe kept throwing at her. 

Everything was happening so fast and Roseanne can't help but to have her daily rundown of her life's weirdest but astonishingly satisfying moments.

Maybe it's normal for someone who had been living alone for so long, talking to herself, reminiscing, contemplating about life in general. Roseanne swears she's not the only one living this type of life. Was it called quarter life crisis? This term kept popping up in her head recently. Maybe she read it somewhere. She's fond of reading, that explains it? Hopefully?

Roseanne found herself staring at her good friend. This good friend of hers was, as if mirroring the quizzical look on her face. 

" How long have we been staring at each other Joohwangieeee?"

Roseanne laughs to herself while letting her hand drop down to her beloved aquarium, her good friend's prized lair. Joohwang, her pet fish, a unique type of pet, as Roseanne might add, swam around her hand and flicked its tail as if to high five Roseanne's hand. 

After a few minutes of "hanging out" with Joohwang. Roseanne decided to have breakfast and finally tackle a rather pressing issue. 

Her unemployment.

She had bills to pay. Her savings will eventually run out if she's not able to find a source of income. Roseanne was thinking hard, real hard.. aggressively munching on her salad, and slightly eyeing the chili pepper lying around her dining table, she had acquired an odd liking to snacking chili peppers. 

A stare down with a few remnants of her salad, and her next victim, chili peppers. Roseanne was snapped out of her trance by her phone ringing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Rosieee! Good morning to ya! It's Lisa! Sorry to ring you so early in the morning!" 

"Morning Lily, it's okay. I just finished having breakfast, what's up?"

" Aww, missed my chance! Well, can we have lunch then? I just wanted to discuss something, if you don't mind? or i can just drop by, if it's okay with you? Do you have any plans for today?"

"I'd say this might be your lucky day then, but I have to clean 'round the house, might take me a while."

"Oh I see.. well, I can give you a hand, if that's okay with you? I can also throw in some fabulous lunch in there since I'm bothering you again."

" Oh no Lily, you don't have to. I can cook for us. You're not bothering me, it's fine. Could use some company every now and then."

" Please I insist, I know cleaning an entire house is tiring, I can barely clean my room, hah! I promise, lunch would be out of this world!"

" Right, if you insist. I'll see you then."

"Cool! Be there in a jiff!."

\--------------------------------- 

Oh great, just freakin' great. Lisa is dropping by and I haven't done anything productive yet! Roseanne sighed as she plopped on her couch. 

This couch should be renamed as her 'thinking couch' since it invokes a lot of thinking aura to lure Roseanne into thinking, overthinking, trying to make sense of what seems to be her now fast paced life. 

Does she really need to drop by? Was it really important? Lisa, does she always have a way to make people agree with whatever she desires? Was it one of those tactics that life coaches do to help you keep things straight in life? It isn't bad to spend another day with a friend, is it? Are we considered as friends already? We just met? What do I do with my life right now? 

"I need to clean the house. Freshen up and prepare for lunch with my unofficial friend." Roseanne huffed as she finally stood up from her 'thinking couch', leaving her whirlwind of questions for more thinking later. 

Roseanne was dusting the hopefully last speck of dust left in the stack of books inside her room when the door bell rang. 

Crap. I haven't taken a bath yet. I hope Lisa doesn't notice and if she does I hope she doesn't mind. Roseanne quickly checked herself in front of the mirror before rushing down the stairs to open the door. 

Roseanne was greeted with a huge grin and a mouth watering scent of food. Roseanne could've sworn that the woman in front of her was like a walking ball of sunshine. Lisa always have that beaming smile, and every move she makes was almost bouncy, as if she skips as she moves. Lisa looks happy and excited. That's the only thing that Roseanne can decipher for now, or at least these are the words that she could think of because she feels the same.. weirdly, whenever Lisa is around. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosie! Hiiiiii! You still remember me don't you?" Lisa asked, she noticed Roseanne was sporting a quizzical look on her face, as if she was in deep thought. 

" Of course silly! Quit the pouting!"

" Oh sorry. You were staring at me for a while? As if you were trying to remember me? Something like that?"

" I was?? hmm.. I'm probably hungry or something. Please, please come in. Those smell heavenly Lily, thanks for these!!" Roseanne was grateful she was able to salvage the conversation, she was caught 'slipping up' yet again. God, what's with this woman, really. 

" You're always welcome Rosie." Another cheeky grin emanated from Lisa's face as she made her way inside. 

" So, for some reason, I was able to clean the entire house but I badly need a shower, would it be okay if I leave you here for a while? I have a bunch of books near the tv set, if you're into reading? My switch is just right on top of those, Mario Kart? It's fun! Just make yourself at home for a bit Lily?"

" Will do stinky posie, go freshen up." Lisa winked at her. 

"The audacity!" Roseanne screamed as she went up the stairs, making her way into the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear lord, what do I do with this woman?!" 

"Why does she look at me like that? Who does that? She badly needs a shower?! Still looking gorgeous and all that jazz?"

"Jake! What is this? I barely made it through our conversation! The last bit of confidence left in me was extinguished by her eyes and her cute cheeks and her smile.."

"god her smile Jaaaaaake ~ save me please T______T"

"How do I survive lunch with her? Please call me back as soon as you can?"

" No! I mean, just text me back with something okay? Don't call, don't ruin it for me champ."

" Wow, I'm losing my shit here really. Wish me luck Jake T_T"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

As Roseanne made her way to the dining table, she found Lisa on her phone, typing furiously. Might be work related, she thought. 

"Hey Lily, everything okay?" Roseanne sat beside Lisa, lingering curious eyes on the life coach. 

" I--uh, yeah of course! We, uhh. We should eat! I've already set up the table. I saw the plates and utensils on the table so I uhh.. you know, set it up heh. Sorry I know I shouldn't be messing around with your things, but umm.."

" Relax Lily, it's okay. Let's eat! I'm starving, not gonna lie." Roseanne mindlessly grabbed Lisa's hand and led her to the dining table which did not go unnoticed by the life coach. 

" Yeah I figured, I think I might have heard a grumbling stomach somewhere 'round here.." Lisa threw out another wink at the blushing lady next to her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch went by quite fast, both of them obviously enjoying their meal. Little chit chat here and there. Lisa knew the topic was going to come up eventually..

Work. 

To her dismay, it was never brought up. There was some close calls but Lisa felt like Roseanne was deliberately avoiding it. She noticed how Roseanne was quick and eager to change topics. 

Lisa was racking her brain to come up with a way to bring up the topic. When they were cleaning up, Lisa decided to let it slide and just think of other ways, and some other time to ask her about it. She figured it isn't everyday that she gets to eat lunch and spend quality time with an angel, this was one for the books so she should make the most out of it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, that was a lovely meal. Thank you, really. I appreciate you going out of your way just to have lu--- oh! I almost forgot about that! You said you wanted to discuss something with me Lily? What is it? Roseanne asked Lisa while rummaging through her cupboard, thinking of offering Lisa some tea. 

" Yeah.. about that Rosie.. do you mind if we stay at your porch for a bit? It looks so.. inviting. I'll explain everything there, would that be okay?"

" Sure thing Lily, it's my favorite part of the house actually, next to my 'thinking couch.' 

Now she definitely renamed her couch.

"Would you like some tea? It kind of completes the ambiance you know? " Roseanne chuckled as she tried to lighten up the mood, she noticed how Lisa was a bit tense, with clenched fists and worried eyes.

" That would be lovely, thank you Rosie."

In no time, both of them were enjoying the warmth that engulfed them, partly from the tea, mostly from Lisa and Roseanne; the porch, the vivid skyline, Lisa felt like it was a heinous crime to interrupt this moment. 

" So, umm.. Louis adores you, you know.." Lisa scrambled for words, a part of her knows that the topic she was about to bring up is quite delicate. 

"God, he's such a lovely boy! but umm, you already told me that Lily.. remember? last time? before we left the center?"

" Well yeah, hmm.. Can I tell you a story Rosie?"

" Mm-hm, go on." 

" There was once, two complete strangers who have met due to.. let's just say unexpected circumstances.. a little girl, an orphan, and another little girl who seemed to have everything the former wanted in life. The little girl's parents put up a foundation which provided shelter for the homeless kids. Since her parents were exceptionally busy with work and being the only child, the little girl grew fond of the kids at the shelter and eventually, the little girl and the orphan became best friends..

The parents were part of Korea's National Intelligence Service, this was no secret to the young girl. At an early age, her parents did their best to explain their line of work, which was also the main reason why even though they wanted a big family, her parents figured it will provide 'complications' and they didn't want to 'attract further danger' to their complex lives..

But life as we know it was terribly unfair to the little girl. During her 18th birthday, her parents were caught in the crossfire of a case that they've been working on for years. As if her parents knew their forthcoming demise, their gift to the young lady was her best friend's adoption papers, they were officially sisters from then on but were also orphans at the same time.."

" You see Rosie, both those girls were good friends of mine.. the daycare center.. it was their idea, a fulfilled promise, in honor of their parents. I made it my life's mission to look after it, for the kids that made it their homes, for those two who were once strangers but were destined to be in each other lives as sisters. 

It breaks my heart to see the kids suffering, to see them forgo the activities that they used to enjoy.. Music is something the kids look forward to everyday.. we're currently lacking the manpower to hold the weekly musical classes Rosie.. I can't let that happen, not to the kids, they deserve everything good this world has to offer."

" That day, you and Louis.. it was like you were meant to be there, like music emanated from you, like music was you. I'm not asking for an immediate answer Rosie, but please, please think about it?"

" It would be our honor and pleasure to have you as our music teacher. I hope you'd consider it." 

For a brief moment, there was deafening silence.. 

Lisa wanted to speak, to take back everything that she said, but no words came out. It's like the wind was knocked out of her. Her eyes were apologetic as she searched for Rosie's eyes. The latter just staring out in the open. 

" That was a hauntingly beautiful story Lily.." Roseanne finally broke the silence.

" Come here.." Roseanne moved her seat closer and let her arms guide Lisa's head to lean into her shoulder. 

Lisa hummed as she leaned her head and closed her eyes. It has never been this peaceful. 

" I'll think about Lily, I promise.. Thank you.." Roseanne whispered as she mimicked Lisa's previous gesture.

Both of them were startled when Lisa's phone rang. 

Although Lisa wondered why she needed to excuse herself and apologise, she still did. It felt like something was interrupted. Jake's phone call interrupted something.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

" Jake, this better be good, I swear to god!" Lisa hushed screamed at the other line. 

" What the hell mate? You told me to call?!.."

" Oh.. wait.. OH! Oh I'm sorry Lily! I kinda overlooked the other messages. In my defense, there were tons of them!! So.. how did it go? Spill the freakin' beans mate!"

" Lily? Hello?.."

All Jacob heard was a sigh. 

" Oh dear, I interrupted something didn't I? Sorry mate! Well then, just meet me after Lily, I need the deets!"

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Lisa decided to head back to the porch, she found Roseanne cleaning their leftover biscuits and tea. 

" Need a hand ma'am?" Lisa said as she smiled and reached for her teacup. 

" It's all good Lily, I got this." Roseanne smiled back and finished up cleaning. 

" It's getting dark don't you think? You should head home before it's gets too late for you to drive Lily."

" Time flies when you're having fun, right? Thank you for indulging me Rosie, I appreciate it, really."

" It sure does.. now off you go! Drive safely! Thank you for the lovely lunch Lily!"

"The pleasure is mine Rosie, the pleasure is mine."

Lisa and her signature wink. What a dork. Roseanne thought to herself as she made her way back to her house, shaking her head, with a silly smile and blushing cheeks. 

And so we meet again my ever so reliable thinking couch. It's going to be a long night..


	14. Reckoning

"There was sadness in her eyes, no it was more than that.. her eyes were longing, yearning for something that I have yet to unravel."

\------------------------------------------------

" Did you just quote a book or was that from Thought Catalog or something?"

" Jake, don't make me go thinking twice 'bout our friendship."

" Chill out mate, I was just trying to lighten up the mood, this is your job mind you, all the rational thinking and wits, this is all Lisa's brand."

" I am trying to be rational Jake, you're not helping."

"Right, hold it right there. You are overthinking, Lily.. or at least over analyzing things. How in the world would you be able to determine how she feels when you barely know each other?"

"Pretty good point Jake, but you see, this is second nature to me.. I know how to observe people. Don't get me wrong, Roseanne isn't a "subject', not even a 'client' to me.. she's more than that, apparently. Even all of my rationality combined cannot, for the life of me, describe why I'm so drawn to her. It's a question I have yet to answer, or maybe I don't need no answers, maybe for once in my life, I need to let things run its course, ya feel?" 

Lisa raised an eyebrow in an attempt to show her best friend that she might have things under control.

"Okay life coach I see you. So going back, you've asked her about the job and then you went all Lang Leav on me. Let's just say that maybe there's some sort of connection between her and anything music related right? Now, here's rational thinking for you smarty pants, why don't you ask her to hang out? Get to know her better? That'll answer your questions. As you have said, let things run its course." 

Jake proudly did a mic drop gesture. 

"Not bad Jake, not bad. Maybe you deserve to be my best friend after all huh. But I'm telling you Jake, I noticed something in there, no. I felt something. I saw it in her eyes Jake.."

"Psh, yeah yeah. I am your best friend for a reason, now you're on best friend duty! Please for the love of god! buy me a drink! I am parched, my dear best friend! All these life coach observing, rational thinking stuff is beyond me, when practically all you do, and is currently doing, is having a big fat crush on my former employee. DO ' O CLOCK LISA. DO' O CLOCK. STOP THINKING AND JUST FREAKIN' DO IT." 

And yup, another mic drop gesture followed by him raising his hand to call the attention of the servers. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a restless night for Roseanne. 

As much as she appreciated lunch with Lisa, the succeeding discussion was all she could think of by the time she flopped down on her thinking couch. 

For some reason, Roseanne remembered her speech teacher way back in high school, giving them tips on how to 'organize' their thoughts. One of which is to break it down to three key points; and so she did, it wouldn't hurt to try, will it? 

First point. Music and her family. 

Roseanne loved music. Almost half of her life was dedicated to music. Her family was into music. But it was also a fact that although music brought them closer, music was also the reason why she lost them; or was it really music, Rosie? 

For a moment, Roseanne felt like a part of her didn't entirely believe that music was the proximate cause of her dreaded present situation. 

She felt a sudden weight forming up inside her chest. The memories of her beloved family corralling, trapping her once again in the abyss of grief and yearning. Tears flooded her eyes, as she clutched her chest, a mannerism that she had developed, hoping that her pain doesn't engulf her entire being, that her hands clutching her chest is enough to keep her together, to keep her already shattered heart from dissipating into ash. 

One day she had all she ever wanted, everything good life has to offer, the next day, all of it was gone, she was alone, devastated and in complete disarray. Music was the only thing that kept her sane, she lived and breathed music; but at the same time, it was the only reminder that she was not alone at some point in her life, that she had a family once, that she knew what genuine happiness meant once, and that she will never ever have that again. 

At this point, she should already be asleep, her body should've been tired from crying, screaming, begging for the pain to subside. She groggily made her way into the bedroom, hoping for sleep to catch up to her, her tear strained eyes drifted to a bright pink box under her bed. 

For all the things that she kept in her humble abode, this box was the one thing she dreaded to see. The box contained numerous pictures of her family, letters, gifts, remnants of her once happy life.

This time around turned out to be different.

Roseanne found herself staring at the box for quite some time now. As if there was an extreme force dragging her towards it. With shaky hands and a deep breath, Roseanne took out the box and opened it. Every picture she saw pierced through her, every memory behind them made her heart bleed. 

At the bottom part of the box, she saw an envelope with her name engrossed on it. It was her parents' letter to her when she got into Julliard. Her memory of that day was vivid, as if it just happened yesterday, as if her parents was just beside her smiling, cheering her on to read its contents. 

Our Dearest Rosie,

We are so proud of you, love. Congratulations! We always knew you were meant for greatness. You were always special Rosie. It's about time that your talent be honed into its full potential, sweetie. We're thrilled it's Julliard! Although Mum and I for sure, were the best teachers that you will ever have, there are lessons in life that you need to discover on your own, in a different setting, in a place that may or may not be inside our lovely home. 

We know Julliard sounds overwhelming but my love, keep in mind that one's passion for music cannot be taught and cannot just be acquired by mere training or through numerous scholarly activities. It is innate. It is within you and it will stay with you wherever you go and it will guide you through. Let music be a reminder of our unconditional love for you and Alice. It is a gift that we are glad that we were able to pass on to the both of you. 

There will be trying times my love, as if your life's music will fade out but I hope and pray that you find it in you, to continue and create different versions of your life's music and someday you'll find someone who'll gladly listen and adore your variety of life's music, just like your mum and I found each other. 

Our Rosie, our greatest musician. Good luck sweetie and enjoy college.

Love,

Mum and Dad

As her tears drench her parents' letter, Roseanne realised that this must be the reason why she never had the heart to throw out this box, that although it was the prime reason of the numerous times that she cried herself to sleep, now it's also the reason that she finally understood her contrast of love and hate for music. 

She hated music for the longest time since it reminded her of the family that she lost. It was the clear evidence that they were gone and Roseanne never found the courage to face and accept that reality, not until now.. 

She loved music for the longest time since it is what they always had, it is what her family loved the most. Music was every definition of genuine happiness, dreams and aspirations, challenges and breakthroughs. In reality, music was now a memoir of her family and as much as it pains her that it's all just memories now, there is nothing more that she wanted but to keep them close in her heart just as much as she wants music to be her sole avenue of expression of her unconditional love for them. When there's music, there is family; and Roseanne will be able to live with that. 

Second point. Unemployment

This was a no brainer, if Roseanne wanted to continue pursuing music, she needs to start somewhere. Manage her finances and continue from there. Was it coincidence or just a stroke of luck that she met Lisa and she had this sort of awakening when she played the piano with Louis. Roseanne was worried that she might not be able to perform her job properly, if ever she agrees, that it has been a long while since she played the piano and she didn't want to disappoint the people in the day care center. Wendy. Louis.. and of course, Lisa. It felt like Lisa knew and was sure that she can be a music teacher, Lisa entrusted her with something important. She smiled at the thought of it.. which brings her to her third point.

Lisa. 

Roseanne wasn't even close to figuring out everything that is happening in her life right now that is related to the life coach. 

She might have to forgo the analysis of her third point for now. It's a loss cause.. for now. All she knows is that Lisa is really nice, and wasn't really much of an arrogant jerk as she sounded when Roseanne first spoke to her. Lisa is almost child-like, not childish, but child-like. Unlike her usual perception of life coaches, Lisa is surprisingly spontaneous but can also be as straight edged as she can get, hilariously awkward but can also be annoyingly confident in her own way. Roseanne was dumbfounded for a little while, how can she have observed someone so critically when they have barely known each other? 

Now the argument still stands, the Lisa point is still a puzzle, a mystery that she has yet to unearth. 

Roseanne checked the time on her phone, it's 2 am already. She has always believed in the saying that nothing good happens at 2 am so she decided to try and get some rest. It has been an excruciatingly long day.

She was half awake and half asleep when her phone vibrated. 

It was a message from Lisa.

Hey Rosie, I know it's late and you don't need to respond.

I just want you to know that I'm willing to listen to whatever music you wish to create.

See you soon? :)

Good night and sleep well! ;)


	15. Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for kind of ‘ghosting’ this story. Tried updating but the words just isn’t coming ykno. Anyway, I hope all of you are safe and doing well! Please enjoy this little update. There might be some hope left for this story, kidding! I’ll try my best!!

Hey Rosie, I know it's late and you don't need to respond.

I just want you to know that I'm willing to listen to whatever music you wish to create.

See you soon? :)

Good night and sleep well! ;)

After numerous twisting and turning, Lisa finally had the courage to send her text message. For someone who always knew what to say, it took forever for Lisa to think of 'some appropriate words for goodnight.'

"Riiiiiight, time to hit the sack champ. Let things run its course. Let things run its course." Lisa hummed as she awaits for sleep to lure her in. 

Few pep talks here and there, the life coach was fast asleep, dreaming of adorable cats and fluffy cheeks. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAH! RISE AND SHINE LILY! GET YOUR STINKIN' BUTT DOWN HERE!!" Jacob was screaming his heart out, intentionally dropping the newly cleaned pots and utensils causing a ruckus in Lisa's kitchen.

Jacob was early. Real early. Too early and too loud for Lisa. 

"UGH, JESUS! What does he want?! Jacob Elordi.. YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Lisa fixes her hair and drags herself out of bed, much to her annoyance, whispering death threats to her best friend downstairs. 

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU JAKE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? LOOK! IT'S STILL DARK OUTSIDE!" Lisa shouted, stomping her way towards the staircase.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LOU ---" Lisa was cut off by the smell of food, making her stomach grumble. 

"Mmmm.. is that...bacon and pancakes?" The grumpiness in her voice is slowly dissipating with every step she takes.

"Uh-huh.." Jacob smirked and nodded his head, luring the grumpy lady towards the food on the table.

Lisa continued to walk down the stairs, now with more enthusiasm, rubbing and squinting her eyes as she try to make out of the breakfast platter on her table.

"Mm-hm! Come closer, yup! just a little more.. a few more steps, right down here champ.." Jacob found himself mustering some random hand gestures. 

''DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME? IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?..

...CHOCOLATE MILK??????!!!!"

Wide-eyed and almost as if bouncing, Lisa ran down upon seeing a pitcher of her favorite drink. 

"'Oh god help me.." Jacob shook his head and chuckled at the sight.

"Why don't you sit your ass over here and see for yourself?" Lisa gladly grabbed a chair and helped herself while Jacob mumbled incoherent phrases as he picked up the pots and utensils on the kitchen floor.

\-- and you are welcome my dear best friend -- who doesn't even visit me nor cook me breakfast whenever she's free?!" Jacob blurted out with his eyebrows raised, slightly nudging Lisa as she devoured her breakfast. 

''Well thank you best friend who I've just seen yesterday and who should know that I am never free?" Lisa freestyled and chugged down a glass of water before continuing to speak

"So to what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Elordi? What brings your majestic whiny ass to a lowly life coach's humble abode this fine morning?" 

'' I was just running errands, checking my schedule this and that, and I noticed that I overlooked a certain.. meeting, which included you of course. So, I figured I should drop by and be the bearer of good news, my friend!'' Jacob spoke proudly. 

''Aaaand what is that certain good news Jake? This better be worth all the noise that you made this morning!'' Lisa answered back, rolling her eyes and arms crossed. 

'' Here I thought I am the only one with a majestic whiny ass!"

''Jake, it doesn't suit you, please continue or else your majestic whiny ass name privilege will be revoked!"

'' Fine, fine! So, I remember Roseanne calling me a few weeks back..'' Jacob paused and decided to see how Lisa would react.

Lisa was obviously all ears, an obvious hint of pink on her cheeks, forehead slightly creased, probably wondering why on earth Jacob ever got so lucky, Roseanne called him. Jacob knows this, Lisa is an expert on observing people. But Jacob, being friends with Lisa for a long time now, Life Coach Lisa ain't got nothing on me. 

''Yeah? What about Rosie?'' Lisa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

'' I think I told her we'd meet some other time?'' 

"You asked her out?!'' Lisa shrieked. 

'' Easy tiger! Let me finish! Yes, I told her we'd meet some other time, the three of us, and that I was running late for a meeting, I had to improvise and of course, I put in a good word for you. She had a hunch that we knew each other, that's the reason why she called. You should be thanking me, now you have a reason to see her again!'' Jacob raised his hand signaling for a high five. 

''Hmm, that's interesting. But hey, whatever happened to your ''let things run its course'' spiel? I remember you being so adamant about it."

"News flash Lily, it has been renamed to JAKE.'' Jacob raised his hand for a high five again. This time much higher. 

Lisa tried to answer but no words came out of her mouth, her face just made a quizzical look with her eyes rapidly blinking, trying to make sense of what Jake said. 

''Oh come on Lily, I've always seen you as an intellectual, don't ruin it for me.''

''Jake, I swear. I don't get it. Is there supposed to be a punchline or something?”

''You're no fun Lily, I meant you should see it now as ''let things be ran by Jake.'' Jacob clarified, dropped his hand, slightly disappointed. 

''OH. That was actually smart Jake, who knew you had it in you?" Lisa chuckled and stuck her tongue out. 

'' Pft, jerk! Don't get me wrong, 'let things run its course' still stands. It's just that I made an exception for you my dear slow poke friend.'” Jacob ‘fought’ back. 

'' Who? Me? Take that back! I'm not a slow poke! I'm just making sure that I get things right! Jake, take that back!'' Lisa was jumping, clinging to his arms, trying to reach Jake's hair and let her knuckles do the revenge for her

''Stop! I can't! Lily! I'm calling her right now! Lily! Goddammit, it's ringing!! It's frickin' ringing, stop!! Jacob tries to yank his hair away from Lisa as he dials Roseanne's number, praying to the gods that Lisa calms down as soon as she answers.

Alright, I take it back! You're not a slow po... 

By the gods, his prayer was answered. 

...Hey Roseanne! oh yeah, yes. I'm fine. Shouting? No, no one is shouting. It's all good in here. 

...How are you holding up? Yes, yes. I'm sure, I'm okay. 

...Remember the last time you called and I said that the three of us would catch up? Well, I don't have much to do back at the office, so I figured I'd made good on that promise. 

...Does dinner sound okay? Yeah? Great! Lisa will pick you up, I just have to make reservations! 

...Yeah don't worry, it's totally cool with Lisa! Right, bye see ya!   
\-------------------------------------------------------

''Okay, slow poke, we are going for a hat trick! Dress to impress Lily! I know I don't have to tell you but the look on your face right now says otherwise." Jacob was amused at how the panic slowly crept up on Lisa’s face.

''What? What do you mean? I'm just still sleepy! Don't you have things to do? Off you go now. I still have to get ready for work! Thanks for the breakfast Jake, move along now!'' Lisa tries to evade more of Jacob’s teasing as she pushed him towards the door. 

''Oh please, it's Sunday Lily! You don't have a client scheduled for today, call me when you're done overthinking slow poke!"Jacob grabbed his car keys and made his way to the front door, humming and annoying the hell out of Lisa.

"By the way, your door was unlocked again, you've never outgrown this habit of yours Lily. Be careful next time okay?'' He added, an obvious hint of worry in his voice.

'' Oh, uh.. Sorry Jake, yeah. I'll make sure it's locked. I got it. Don't worry." Lisa awkwardly smacked his arm as she tried to avoid his worry-filled gaze.

Jacob noticed the sudden anxiousness in Lisa's voice but decided not to dwell on it for now, that's for another time, he made a mental note.


	16. Interim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Hello. 

Interim was supposed to be a sad story, the title speaks for itself. I was an emotional wreck back then and thought of writing as an outlet. But as I was writing it, I just couldn't imagine writing Chaelisa in that perspective so I did my best to sort of revamp the story. Chaelisa would always be the fluffiest ship in my eyes. 

I have always believed that great stories come from an eager mind and a passionate heart. As time goes by, I was able to move forward with the things that I was dealing with but I lost the "passion" to continue on with this story. My chapters feels like rushed and it felt like there's no flow in it, my updates were in absurd occurrence like once every two months or even more. For that, I sincerely apologise. I should've known better. 

To be honest, I don't have the heart to continue writing and giving you guys a half hearted story I treasure each and everyone of you and I firmly believe that you deserve the best chapters and a great story. I sincerely apologise to everyone.. 

I know this isn't much but I would like to share the prose that I wrote which inspired the whole concept of Interim. I know it wouldn't make up for the incompetency that I showed and I will understand if most of you will be disappointed, Again, I sincerely apologise. 

I hope each one of you are finding ways to cope up with the pandemic and all the sad events happening in the world ~ Hang in there! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Interim 

Side by side we walk the path to an unknown part of town

We shared glances, glimpses that turn into stares, smirks, smiles that turn into laughter. For a moment, it felt like I knew you, as if our hearts beat as one, as if our breaths and sighs were part of a single rhythm. 

I adored watching you talk about the things that you love, things that make your eyes glow as if the sun doesn't exist, things that make you cry yourself to sleep, your worries and your fears, as if darkness comes every night and you admit that you succumb to it. 

I listened intently, as if your stories are the only way out of this manic world, as if every detail about you would disappear as how the wind kisses the sand, I made a blueprint of you in my mind, only to find out that you were the puzzle. 

No, you weren't meant to be solved, that was my mistake. Your pieces were rearranged for a purpose and I shouldn't have touched it. I shouldn't have dared to get close knowing that you were part of a grandiose art piece and was meant to be appreciated from afar. 

Just how the moth flew way too much close to the lamp, I burned my wings and crashed to the ground. It shattered something inside of me that I have yet to discover as I look at the remnants of my journey. But I will walk away with a smile on my face, knowing that I will never deal with the excruciating feeling of regret, that I was able to fly close to you, to feel your warmth and how it felt like it was all that I ever yearned for. 

I woke up to the scorching heat of the sun or was it the memories of you burning a hole in my head. I start to walk along the path that we used to take, where our fingers would brush each others but would never intertwine, where our voices would create little echoes but would never linger. We were parallel yet we were interim.


	17. Redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back. Decided to finish this story because it's my first baby and one can never leave the fluffiest ship ‘unmanned’ right? So, if anyone is still willing to read this, thanks. Stay classy folks.

Lisa's dating life wasn't stagnant, she had been to dates quite a few times. It wasn't just long enough for her to understand why feelings.. _suck.._ and how do people eventually deal with things that, you know, suck, like being _in denial. _

Why waste time on things that will eventually leave, falter, and diminish?

That wasn’t a nice perspective, _really.._

but Lisa _knows _the complexity of emotions, she had been a constant witness of its wreck and glory with people through her line of work. And at some point, in her life, she was once a storyteller too, the only difference was that no one was there to listen.

Now as she is “slowly” coming to terms with her undeniable attraction to a certain Roseanne Park, Lisa is rattled to the core, as if something forbidden was about to be unearthed, the dusty old map is in her hands, a blinding light at the far end of the maze, suddenly a pathway is clear as a calm river underneath her feet.

This weird _clarity_ scares her. This newfound exploration and adventure scares her because it involves feelings which seems oddly familiar but ridiculously foreign at the same time... it involves spontaneity, a hefty scoop of risk and danger, danger in the form of curious eyes and warm smiles.

Roseanne was every definition of _living in the moment._

And just like every Indiana Jones to a golden treasure, Lisa, _naturally, instinctively_, gravitated towards it.. towards _her _as if to a point of no turning back.

* * *

_IT'S NOT EVEN THE TWO OF US. IT'S ME, JAKE AND HER. GOOD GOD GET A FUCKING GRIP LISA. _

As Lisa was mentally anguished, her phone's notifications were off the hook.

> **Jakey:** Lily, this is me calmly telling you to get your head out of your arse. JUST GET DRESSED WILL YA? IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE. THIS ISN'T YOU. DO YOU WANT THE GIRL OR DO YOU WANT MY BOOT ON YOUR FACE?
> 
> **Jakey:** SLOW POKE. LIFE COACH MY ASS. I AM COACHING YOU RN. WHO R U AND WHERE IS LISA
> 
> PPS. RESERVATIONS DONE. DRESS NICELY!
> 
> **Jakey:** OKAY LILY, LET'S NOT KEEP HER WAITING OKAY? YOU GOT THIS, SERIOUSLY. SHE'S REALLY NICE, YOU KNOW THAT BY NOW RIGHT?
> 
> **Jakey:** I'M IN YOUR AREA IN 5, GET IT TOGETHER.
> 
> **Rosie:** Hi Lisa, Jacob called.. I was just wondering if you're okay with picking me up? I can find my way around, really. I just need an address. Thanks!

_Crap! Okay, okay. There isn’t a day where I didn’t dress nicely and today is not going to be a first! Now I just need to send a reply to Rosie. Easy peasy. _

At this point, Lisa was pacing back and forth, cold sweat trickling down her neck. So much for “easy peasy”.

> **To Jakey:** Jake, I forwarded you something. H E L P ! How do people reply to this? I mean, why would she ask if I'm okay with picking her up. Of course, I'd love to. It's totally fine by me, she can like pick my heart up in return, right? ;) 
> 
> **Jakey:** At the door rn, forwarded to Rosie.

Lisa was just about to reply when she heard someone pounding at her door. At the same time, Jacob was met by a furious Lisa, screaming her lungs out with her hand tightly gripping her phone.

> **"JAKE YOU PRICK!! Why would you send her that?! How am I supposed to pick her up now Jake?! Why!! What are you even doing here!! I thought we were supposed to meet at the restaurant?!”**

Jacob was so used to his best friend’s outburst, he did not even flinch and proceeded to respond calmly.

> **"Okay first, you asked for help. Second, I brought you a sunflower, nothing too extravagant and overwhelming, just really one stem, super friendly, enough to make her smile and still be comfortable, trust me! Thank me later Casanova!”**

As Lisa was still processing everything in her head, Jacob takes the opportunity to set up the final touches to his plan. 

> **“Now get inside the car and pick her up. Before you say anything, I know you haven't cleaned your car in god knows how long, would you want Rosie to be swimming in files and folders?”**
> 
> **“Yup, I'll take that as a yes.”**
> 
> **“Now off you go, enjoy! No more buts. You're running late!” **

Jacob pushed Lisa out of her own home and into the ‘dashing carriage’ parked conveniently right by the curb.

Out of all the panic and ruckus, Lisa was able to send a reasonable reply to Rosie a few minutes after hopping into Jake's car.

> **To Rosie:**" Hehe Jake's joking really, please ignore the pick up my heart thing. He's dumb! Also, I'll be there in 30 or less. See you!"
> 
> **Rosie:** Drive safely, We’ll talk later, see you!

As Lisa was driving towards Rosie's address, her thoughts kept going to how would Rosie react to the last message she sent <strike>(not the pitiful forwarded message)</strike> It was a rather impulsive move, but my god, nothing good happens after 2am yeah, yeah, but this is Rosie, everything is good as long as it involves her newfound 'friend' Rosie.

It is also an obvious fact that she wants to help Rosie and she strongly feels that Rosie will be the best music teacher to the children at the centre. Louis absolutely adores her.. and Wendy.. Rosie and Wendy teaching music to the kids, a match made in heaven.

But who is she to impose upon Rosie? All of these are just mere suggestions. She knows Rosie is an independent woman who is capable of making decisions and will definitely make one that will benefit her. and Lisa, of all people, should know and respect that.

So, the entire drive was full of pep talk and reminders on how to be a functioning human being because Lisa is going to meet her friend Rosie and it’s all going to be okay, there’s nothing to worry about..

> **“Good god, what if she’s allergic to flowers?!”**

* * *

Lisa finally managed to reach her destination without going absolute bonkers.

As she stepped outside her new dashing carriage, her eyes were blessed with the sight of Roseanne at her front porch, eyes closed, humming to an inaudible beat, the slight breeze kissing her pink hair, almost entangling with the headphones on her ears; and for the nth time today, Lisa was awestruck by the sheer beauty of what’s happening right in front of her and _no one_ might be able to bring her back.

> **“ Lisa? Is everything okay?”**
> 
> **“How long have you been here? Sorry, I was just listening to some music.”**

And maybe, just maybe, a certain someone did bring her back to reality and my oh my, was it music to her ears.

> **“ Um, yeah. I-uh, was just admiring the surroundings.. it’s you know, GREEEEN ~ It’s beautiful! Today’s a nice day isn’t it?”**

Roseanne was curiously looking at an obviously dazed Lisa.

> **“ Yes, it is! Would you like to come in for a bit? Was there traffic on your way here? You sure you’re okay?”**

Lisa placed her hands on her pockets, curled them up, urging herself to get it together.

> **“ Mm-hm, you have nothing to worry about Rosie. Can we stay at your porch for a bit? I have a feeling I might have interrupted something earlier.”**

Lisa flashed her signature smile and Roseanne thought that this is how people get away with anything they want.

> **“Interrupted something?” **Roseanne asked as both made their way to the porch.
> 
> **“Yeah, I saw you were so into whatever you’re listening to, so I didn’t have the heart to interrupt.” **Lisa’s hand brushed Roseanne’s as she was about to sit.
> 
> **“And you chose to stand there looking like an absolute creep?” **Roseanne didn’t understand why she blurted this out or maybe this was her saving grace, that touch sent shockwaves to her entire body.
> 
> **“ Yeah, I guess. I mean nooo ~ sorry. I was just, you know, liked seeing you sway along with the music, like you were almost in sync with the flowers here, swaying along with the wind..” **Lisa found her words and a way to scoot closer.
> 
> **“ Jeez, I was kidding Lisa! I didn’t even notice you were there, and no, I don’t think you’re a creep, if anything, I think you’re pretty.. nice. Thanks for agreeing to pick me up, you didn’t have to.” **And so, the ‘saving grace’ made Roseanne speak way too fast for her liking.
> 
> **“ I don’t mind, really.. and I wanted to see you, you know, like see if you’re doing well and such..” **

The big bang theory was a complete lie. It wasn’t a black hole. It was an explosion of pink cheeks and shy smiles, at least in this world, this is what happened.

The two of them was just there, sitting, looking at anything and everything but each other.

> **“I think I might have forgotten something, let me just go back and check the car, I’ll be quick.”** Yup, Lisa lived a double life, Life Coach by day, The Flash by night.
> 
> **“ Right! God, I’m so dumb! The sunflower!”**

Lisa _tried her best to_ casually make her way back to the porch, one hand at her back, carefully cradling the sunflower.

> **“ So.. I was thinking of ditching the reservation. I mean, it’s just so peaceful here, but we can go, if you’d like.” **Lisa tried not to sound so adamant of spending more _quiet _times with Rosie.
> 
> **“ I was about to ask you the same thing.. and Jake, I thought we were supposed to meet him?”**

As Lisa was about to answer, Roseanne’s phone started to ring and disrupted their mini staring contest.

> **“So Jake called and said that something came up and asked me to keep you company for now?” **Roseanne turned to Lisa with a slight hint of confusion in her voice.
> 
> **“ Great, then it’s settled then? Your porch might be the next greatest thing next to my bed.” **Lisa answered as she flopped down and landed on the mini pillows scattered around.
> 
> **“Silly! Come on, let’s head inside, it will probably be too dark outside to gaze around.” **Roseanne tried her best not to laugh at Lisa’s silly act.
> 
> **“Yeah, me and my little friend right here might actually get cold.” **Lisa figured now is the right time to give her little gift.
> 
> **“Sorry?” **

As Roseanne turned around, she was greeted by a beautiful sunflower carefully embraced by Lisa’s slightly shaking hands.

> **“ Here, I got you something. I hope you like sunflowers.. Just you know, a little something for you..” **The apparent nervousness was evident in Lisa’s eyes, and her voice at its lowest range, just enough for Roseanne to hear.
> 
> **“ Aww Lisa, thank you. This is beautiful.” **Roseanne smiled brightly and by now Lisa was mesmerized by two personifications of the sun, one of a flower and one of a person.
> 
> **“ Yes, it sure is.. Extraordinary.” **This was the only word that Lisa can mutter and, in that moment, Roseanne with a flower on her hand and a disarming smile, all the sudden rush of emotions, Lisa found a new definition for extraordinary.
> 
> Lisa let Roseanne lead her inside the cozy bungalow, she felt her phone vibrate, a message notification from Jake.
> 
> **Jakey:** Ball’s in play champ, take us home!

* * *

Roseanne made them a nice cup of hot chocolate as Lisa busied herself with Mario Kart.

She discovered that the life coach was an avid fan of everything chocolate, a new addition to her favorite side of Lisa, the _simple _one. Not the arrogant caller, not even the life coach. Just Lisa. _This _Lisa.

> ** “ Hey Rosie, I think I topped your high score!”**
> 
> ** “ Oh, you did? You just keep winning, don’t you?”**
> 
> ** “If winning means playing Mario Kart, a hot chocolate and a pretty girl beside me, then yes! I guess I keep on winning!”**
> 
> ** “Okay, I think that’s the sugar rush speaking...”**

This was too much for Roseanne to handle and so in an attempt to save herself from dying because of too much blushing, she decides to bring up a rather serious conversation that has been bugging her ever since Lisa brought it up.

> **“ Can I tell you something Lisa?”** Roseanne asked as she mindlessly moved closer to Lisa like she was a magnet and Rosie was made with every metal material.
> 
> **“ Of course, you can tell me anything.”** Lisa, with her arms guiding her head, leaned down on the couch and answered back.
> 
> **“ I was thinking about your offer, the teaching job at the centre..” **Roseanne trailed off.

Lisa’s slight nod urging her to go on.

> **“ You see, it took me a long time to be comfortable working around with music again, but this time, I think it will be nice to be re-introduced to it, you know.”**
> 
> Lisa can see it in Roseanne’s eyes, the apprehension, the hint of pain, but most importantly, a spark of hope in those expressive eyes.
> 
> **“I told you, I’m willing to listen to whatever music you wish to create, remember?**

Lisa said softly and it took every single ounce of her strength to stop herself from caressing Rosie’s blushing cheeks as Rosie answered with a nod and a shy smile. 

> **“Thank you, Lisa. This means a lot to me.” **Roseanne leaned her head onto Lisa’s shoulders.
> 
> **“I know Rosie, I know.” **

Although her heart was pounding inside her chest, Lisa knew that the only thing that will calm her down was to be closer to the source of this predicament, and so she leaned her head too..

For the nth time today, she’s right. It did calm her down just like she predicted it.

For the first time in years, Lisa feels like she’s finally _home._

To hell with being scared, this right here is all that matters from now on, she thought to herself.


	18. Resurgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update? But I promised to finish this story so I'll make it a point to update every week or the soonest possible time that I could. Thanks for sticking around folks, I hope you guys liked this one. Stay classy!

> _“Do you think she’ll make time to see me? She probably despises me now. God, what have I done?!”_
> 
> _“What do you mean will she make time to see you? Of course, she would! I can’t guarantee that it will be easy from here on out but you’re finally taking the first step and that’s all that matters.”_
> 
> _“I just – it has been so long. I don’t know how she would react. I’m so terrified.” _
> 
> _“Look, you are her sister, no circumstance, not even your past, will ever change that.”_

***

Roseanne has already spent an hour staring at the ceiling, thinking, and re-thinking things, repeatedly reminding herself that she already took everything into consideration.

> **“ Am I really ready for this?”**
> 
> **“ What if I mess up?”**
> 
> **“ What if I can’t play any tune, what if the kids don’t like my version of music?”**
> 
> **“Fudge! I guess I will never know the answers if I don’t try. You got this! Here’s to new beginnings Roseanne Park!”**

Her self-encouraging scream session was cut off by a simultaneous doorbell and beeping sound from her phone.

> **Lisa: Is everything okay?**

_Now that was weird? What does she mean is everything okay? Maybe this message wasn’t for her_, Roseanne thought to herself.

Christ, it’s a Monday morning and she already feels spent because of the constant decision-making that she has to do.

Does she open the door first then reply to Lisa?

She decides to do both.

Roseanne made her way to her door, opens it and proceeded to reply to Lisa’s weird text message without paying attention to the person standing right outside her door.

Roseanne hears an unfamiliar phone notification go off near her. This gets her attention as she finally decides to look at her seemingly ‘early Monday morning’ visitor.

She was greeted by a beaming smile and crescent eyes, jet black hair in a bob cut style and a sweet melodious voice emanating from a woman which the tiny beating muscle in her chest recognizes the most.

> **“Hi Rosie, good morning! Lisa your chauffeur is here!”** Lisa animatedly bowed down and pretended to remove an inexistent hat from her head.
> 
> **“I have a chauffeur now?”** Roseanne asked, trying her best to hide a manic laugh that was about to burst due to Lisa’s unbelievably heart-racing antics.
> 
> **“ Of course m’lady. It is my duty to escort you to your itinerary for today.”** Lisa continued with her act.
> 
> **“ Oh please Lisa, stop it. You know you don’t have to do that.”** Roseanne must have been a con artist in her previous life, she’s trying to hide so many things. Now, she attempts to hide her shyness but her blushing cheeks isn’t helping.
> 
> **“ Okay m’lady.” **Lisa quickly agreed and was now reaching for a strand of hair that was dangling out of a perfect bun**. “ but I really want to drive you to the centre today, you know, to show support on your first day Teacher Roseanne!”** Lisa ended her spiel with a pout.
> 
> **“You’ve been showering me with so much support recently Lisa. I can’t thank you enough.” **Roseanne answered with a shy smile.
> 
> **“Well, you can start by letting me drive you today?” **Lisa winked and offered her hand.
> 
> **“Oh gosh, you’ll never let up, will you?” **Roseanne answered as she took Lisa’s hand, head shaking in amusement.
> 
> **“If there’s one thing you need to know about me, Rosie. It’s that I go out of my way to show appreciation for the people that really matters to me. So yes, I don’t _let up_.” **And with that, the Lisa wink fest isn’t stopping anytime soon.
> 
> **“I-uh-I matter to you?”** Roseanne mentally commended herself for being so brave today.
> 
> **“Of course, you do, Rosie. You’re a special pers- friend to me.” **Lisa the star of the Wink Fest, Miss I-don’t-let-up, found herself stumbling over words. 

The drive was quiet but not awkward. Small talk here and there. It was obvious that each of them had _something_ that occupied their minds.

It was half past eight when the both of them reached the day care centre.

As they alight the car, Lisa rushed to Roseanne’s side and opened the door for her, offered her hand to support the woman.

Roseanne, remembering the _I don’t let up _moment, did not hesitate to take Lisa’s hand and let Lisa guide her as she alight the vehicle.

Mindlessly, they were holding each other’s hands as they made their way to greet Wendy at the entrance of the day care centre.

Lisa and Wendy greeted each other with their _signature handshake. _Wendy greeted Roseanne with a warm hug and an endless “I’m so glad you agreed, the kids are going to love you!”

As the trio made their way to the music room, Wendy decided to bring up a rather intriguing moment.

> **“ Ah Lisa, you are such a supportive _friend! _Look at you practicing holding hands with a teacher! Commendable acting! You should let the kids see it so they’ll know what to do when we need to go somewhere as a group.” **Wendy pointed out with a smirk and an enthusiastic voice.
> 
> **“ What? What are you on about Wan?” **Lisa’s confused face and her voice screamed absolute cluelessness.
> 
> Just as Lisa was about to realize that she was holding Roseanne’s hand the entire time, Roseanne spoke with a shy voice.
> 
> **“ Lisa.. you might be late for work. It’s 9 am already?”** Roseanne squeezed Lisa’s hand.
> 
> **“ Huh? No, yeah. I better get going. Yeah, clients.. So, uh - I’ll catch you guys later?”** Lisa quickly shifted her stance and proceeded to put her now cold hands in her pocket.
> 
> Noticing the k-drama like scene in front of her, Wendy decided to save the both of them from the ruthless cheek burning moments.
> 
> **“ Don’t worry Lily, I got it all covered. Our dear Rosie here is in good hands.” **Wendy assured as she put her hand on Roseanne’s shoulder.
> 
> **“ I know Wan, you have my number right? Just in case anything comes up?” **Lisa semi-shouted as she almost ran towards the hallways to save herself from further embarrassment.
> 
> **“So, Miss Charming.. Are you ready to meet the kids?”** Wendy now focused her attention on the fidgety blushing woman beside her.
> 
> **“ I guess I am, I’m really nervous.”** Roseanne almost whispered.
> 
> **“ You don’t have to be, I just know you’ll do great! Louis adores you, I’m pretty sure the other kids will feel the same way, don’t worry.” **Wendy continued to assure Roseanne.
> 
> **“ You’ll be there with me, right?”** Roseanne asked, eyes brimming with hope and a hefty worry.
> 
> **“ Every step of the way ma’am.”** Wendy responded with a comforting smile.

***

Roseanne’s worries were completely out of the picture when she met the kids. Each one of them was enthusiastic to meet their new teacher. Each one of them was eager to learn and enjoy music, each one held their instruments as if their lives depended on it and their new teacher, like a shepherd guiding her flock, singing songs and making music as they go about their journey.

Roseanne immediately warmed up to them; something Roseanne wasn’t able to feel for a long time. _Warming up to someone. Having someone around her. _

The kids were like a breath of fresh air, the aura inside the daycare centre for the entire day was conducive to sunrise rising through the remnants of dawn, a mark of a new day. A butterfly, finally breaking out of its cocoon, spreading its newfound wings, bright and lovely colors marking the start of a new life. This was Roseanne’s first day and she couldn’t be any happier.

Wendy texted Lisa during their breaks and happily reported that Roseanne is a natural and as expected, the kids fell in love with their new teacher. Wendy also took the opportunity to tease her friend and sent another message saying that as per her observation, someone other than the kids at the centre was definitely in the process of falling in love with the new teacher as well.

***

> **“Thank you for such a wonderful day Wendy. I couldn’t have done it without you.”** Roseanne sighed as she bowed towards Wendy.
> 
> **“Please, it was all you Rosie! This was all you..”** Wendy waved her hand dismissing Roseanne’s claim. 
> 
> **“I’m just so happy to have spent time with the kids. I could get used to this you know.” **Roseanne smiled dreamily.
> 
> **“Definitely Rosie, by all means, please do so. Now off you go, a certain someone is waiting for you.”** Wendy is back at again with the teasing.
> 
> As Roseanne made her way outside the music room, she noticed a woman looking through the posters and artworks of the kids in the hallways.
> 
> The woman looked uptight, fashionably dressed, _intimidating._
> 
> **“ Hi, can I help you with anything?”** Roseanne curiously walked up to the woman.
> 
> **“ Are you a teacher here?”** The woman with cat-like eyes astounded her.
> 
> Roseanne was taken aback for a bit, she was contemplating if she should just call Wendy and ask for help.
> 
> She chose to continue on with her brave streak and was about to answer in the affirmative when the woman spoke again.
> 
> **“ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just looking for the one who manages this place..” **The intimidating woman started to speak again, and all Roseanne can focus on are her weary eyes.
> 
> Roseanne immediately thought of Lisa.
> 
> **“ Ah, Lisa.. I can call her for you, she might be on her way here now. We can wait for her outside.”** Roseanne smiled softly at the woman.
> 
> **“ Oh, on her way? Here? I-uh, I’ll just drop by some other time. Thank you, Miss.”** The woman with such strong features suddenly had a change of demeanor, she bowed and started to walk away just as Roseanne was about to ask her name. 
> 
> **“ W-wait, Miss**.” Roseanne was unable to get a hold of the woman as she seemed to have wanted to leave the centre immediately.

Roseanne was every bit of confused, she was about to call Lisa and inform her of the woman that she just met, when someone startled the wits out of her.

> **“What’s up Teacher!”** Lisa whispered in her ear as she grabbed Roseanne’s shoulders.
> 
> **“Oh my gosh Lisa, you will be the death of me!”** She screamed at Lisa and smacked her arms.
> 
> **“We’ll see about that”** Aaand the wink fest is back.
> 
> **“I was about to text you, I met a woman, she was looking for you but I think she had other matters to attend to? She said she’ll drop by some other time?”** Roseanne the topic changer strikes back.
> 
> **“Huh? That’s weird, might be a client? Anyway, on to important matters, how was your first day?! Let’s talk about it over dinner, yeah?”** Lisa spoke so fast and with so much enthusiasm.
> 
> **“Oh dear, do I have any other choice Miss I don’t let up?”** Roseanne quipped.
> 
> **“I guess not m’lady. Come along now, we have so much to discuss!” **Lisa grabbed Roseanne’s hand, almost bouncing with excitement as she guided her new favorite teacher at the daycare centre towards her car.


	19. Retroactive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally on the Lisa chapters, yay :D

> **“How do people handle the shards of the past when it comes piercing through the transparent veil of the present times, bleeding vulnerability for the uncertain future.”**

_“Now this is new! Lisa would love to read this!” _A sound of a palm slamming a table echoed throughout the room.

_“Read what, Somi?”_ Lisa asked as she approached her _loud and energetic_ intern.

_“Do you always receive initial assessments like this because if yes, I mean, you really have weird clients.” _Somi answered, eyebrows raising and shaking her head as she scanned through the entirety of the said email.

_“WHAT? Somi… What did I tell you about phishing emails, this might be another one of those.”_ Lisa reprimanded her, maintaining her stance at an eye level of the intern.

_“Lisa, I’m an intern and not some IT guy.”_ Somi argued, slightly raising her voice, trying to prove her point.

_“Yeah, don’t get smart with me young lady. This is part of our cybersecurity protocol remember? So whether you’re an IT guy or an intern, you have to know this.” _Lisa crossed her arms as she answered.

_“Alright, alright. But please, you have to check out their email address like it’s so funny.”_ Somi raised her hands while chuckling, as she accepted her defeat for another unwinnable argument with the life coach.

_“Somi, I don’t have time for this, let’s get back to work okay?”_ Lisa sighed, waving her hands as she turned and walked towards her side of the office.

_“ Fine, but you’re missing out on the brilliance of _[_TurtleRabbitKim@gmail.com_](mailto:TurtleRabbitKim@gmail.com)_”_ Somi shouted and burst out of laughter over the _unique _email address. 

Lisa stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart pounding out of her chest. Those three words. It was every definition of familiar to her. She knew that, inevitably, this day would come.. and so, she takes a huge breath, clenches her fists, and decides to approach Somi once again. 

_“Forward it to me.”_ Lisa said in a monotonous tone.

_“ I’m sorry, what? What if it’s a phishing email Lisa?! So much for that cybersecurity talk.”_ Somi was every bit of confused.

_“Somi, I’m not going to ask you twice, please.”_ Lisa stared at Somi as if boring holes into her, as she spoke with a voice laced with coldness.

_  
“Okay fine, jeez. Why is everyone so weird today?”_ Somi once again felt like she was backed in a corner as she typed away in her laptop.

***

Lisa has spent the entire day, reading and re-reading the email not because she was trying to decipher the meaning behind it, but because she knows exactly what it meant and that there is only one person in this world that can make her feel absurdly smart and ridiculously dumb at the same time.

Kim Jisoo.

The woman that she has grown to love and admire...

Until life has decided to be menacingly unfair and turned her entire world into an hourglass, _their _memories as grains of sand trickling away when _they _left, the same way that she watched all that love and admiration morph into indifference as time passed.

Lisa loved to ask questions. She has always been a curious cat and Jisoo not just tolerated that, Jisoo accepted and loved her for that. She fostered the curiosity in Lisa although, Jisoo never taught her that in life, not just because you asked, you will immediately get the answer you’re looking for. Sometimes, it’s right in front of you, but you’re not ready to accept it. Most of the time, the answer requires time and an awful lot of maturity. 

For years, Lisa looked for an answer to a single question that she thought she would never have to ask because _they _were her only family.

“When will _they_ come back for me?”

She asked, hoped, and prayed, every single day, for even just a hint of hope that _they_ will come back for her.

Days, months, and years transformed this question to ‘will _they_ ever come back for me?’

At some point, Lisa believed that the answer came in the form of frustrations, disappointments, and grief when she realised that there is no reason to keep on asking a question that was never meant be answered.

Abandonment is such a strong word to use, Lisa knows that by now. It took her an awful lot of time to understand and know it by heart.

This is one of the reasons why she decided to be a life coach. She remembered how it was a silly conversation with Jake when they were miles and miles away from each other. How they felt like they were too young for this discussion but too old to ignore the _need _to be vulnerable.

_“You know what Jake, I’m going to look for a career where I tell people not to make dumb decisions in life.”_

_“Like abandoning people and not giving a damn about its repercussions?”_

_“Yeah, something like that. But you know, I realised, weirdly enough, abandonment coincides with belongingness.”_

_“Lisa, they’re the complete opposites?! What do you mean? You lost me when you said you realised something and then you follow it up with weirdly enough.”_

_“Oh, fuck off Jake, I meant like the only people who abandons are the people that have once understood the feeling of belonging to something or to someone..”_

_“Well, news flash Lily. Everyone, at some point in their lives felt like that, duh, did you mean family? Did you mean loved ones? That’s the exact example of belongingness.”_

_“Exactly my point, Jake. Everyone has the capability of doing it. Now the point of contention is how people perceive it when it happens. I know it will always have a negative connotation, but I wish people would also understand the reason behind it and not wallow in the fact that it happened. This is what breaks people apart.”_

_“Lisa, are you actually defending them?”_

_“No, for someone who has been abandoned all her life, the last one that you’ll expect to defend them is me. Maybe this is just me hoping for a reason why, so I don’t keep on wallowing, making absurd associations that doesn’t even make sense. Maybe this is me saying that I still believe that we belong to each other, that I have someone whom I can say I belong to no matter what happens.”_

_“I understand Lily, this is you choosing to believe. Now, go out there and make people believe. Life is too short to be full of doubts and fears right? I’m always gonna be proud of you Lily, who knows I might be one of your pioneer clients, future life coach!”_

_***_

If there is one thing that Lisa has always believed in, it is choice. You always have a choice. The one thing that will never abandon you.

And today, for the first time in years, she makes one.

Lisa weeps.

Drowning every lie she had made herself to believe. Submerging every wall that has been the core foundation of who she is, who she had become.

As every memory of her sister Jisoo and her only constant choice, Jennie eroded the last string of reluctance left in her, Lisa dives into the trenches of the past. Their memories as a family swirls around her thoughts without mercy, it stings as it envelops her. The air bubbles she creates represents the list of possible outcomes in her head once she decides to finally face them and ask the one question that she had been dying to ask.

And just like every other dive, it is exhausting, Lisa needs to resurface for air or else her doubts will drown her once again.

Lisa felt weightless afterwards, as if she’s floating. Letting the remaining memories splash and create ripples around her, strangely enough, it soothes her. 

Her phone chiming breaks her reverie.

One thing is for certain, the vast ocean is a dull blue without the warmth of the sun.

Lisa picks up her phone and reads the message.

From Rosie: Lisa, are you off work? I made a lunchbox; I was wondering if we could eat together? A lady named Somi said you were in a rush to leave the office, is everything okay? Are you busy at the moment?

The sun gives life even in the deepest trenches of the sea, small streak of lights breaking through the surface providing warmth and comfort. Lisa realises she’d love to stay afloat under _this sun_ for the rest of her life. 

She decides to send a reply to the email that she’d been staring at for hours.

To [TurtleRabbitKim@gmail.com](mailto:TurtleRabbitKim@gmail.com): “Not bad, but not good. I am Lisa and I am okay.”

***

Jake raced and coursed through traffic upon hearing that Lisa ditched work.

_There must be something wrong, Lisa never leaves work, unless it involves Rosie? Are they getting a kid together? Do I get to be a godfather? I’m sure I’d get premium rights to babysit the little one right?_

Jake hurriedly rushed to open Lisa’s door, Lisa never locks her door, it’s one of the little things that Jake hates about Lisa, she always argued that Jisoo and Jennie might come back so she leaves the door unlocked, Jake counters that they can always use the doorbell and that Lisa should always look out for her own safety.

Jake was met by a locked door and a bruised forehead. Now things are getting peculiar, Lisa, his stubborn best friend, has finally learned how to lock her door, what prime timing!

Jake decided to use the doorbell and quickly sent Lisa a text message.

To Lisa: Lily, you finally locked your door! Am I interrupting something? Tell me if I am! Somi said you ditched work, what’s up with that? You never do that!? Are you finally leaving the workaholic club?

He finally hears lousy footsteps approaching, he was ready to scream at his best friend when he was met with tear-streaked eyes and a smile that never reached her eyes.

Instinctively, he responds with a hug. He waits for her to speak.

“Jake, they’re back and I am beyond scared.”

Now he understands why the door is finally locked and his bruised forehead is nothing compared to what his best friend might be feeling right now.


	20. Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm so sorry it took me quite some time to update, life happened. If ever you guys want to re-read the 'porch story' it's on the chapter titled: Arbitrary, Jisoo's graduation letter to Jennie is on the chapter titled: Cinco so it will be easier to understand what Lisa is talking about in this chapter. 
> 
> With all that jazz out of the way, I hope you guys enjoyed this part two of the Lisa chapter. Thank you so much for sticking around, I think we are near the end of this story.
> 
> Stay safe and stay classy, folks!

_“Nothing ever goes my way, fuck this shit. Fuck this motherfucking life!” _

Jacob realises yet again that his best friend never fails to surprise him. 

**“Wow, Lily. You finally decided to curse in normal people language!” **He decides to sit on the couch, getting ready for Lisa’s outburst. 

**“Jake, not helping!” **And there it is.

**“Sorry, I was trying to lighten up the mood.” **He wasn’t really apologetic, but he was really trying to lighten up the mood. Deep inside, he was happy that Lisa is finally getting in touch with her emotions. 

**“Yeah, no. I get it. I should be happy right? They’re back. They’re finally back. I should be happy Jake, but why does it feel like I’m not.” **He looks at Lisa, his eyes searching for hers but to no avail. 

**“Because maybe you’re not, and it’s okay. You don’t have to pretend that you’re ecstatic to see them. Lily, it has been so long and you’ve grown so much as a person.**

**I mean, look at you, you’re even helping others to grow as their own person. The Lisa who’ve been yearning for them for almost her entire life has changed, and they have to accept that. You, first and foremost, should have to accept that.**

**You’re not the same Lisa that they left years ago. Time changes people don’t doubt yourself now buddy. You’ve come a long way.” **

Jacob knows he is not good at giving out advice, that was a prime Lisa expertise, also, they weren’t the touchy-feely type of best friends and so he does what he can and what he’s good at. Being Lisa’s best friend. 

**“Thank you, Jake. I’m just - utterly confused why they’re back all of a sudden. When they left, Jisoo-un.. Jisoo.. Sounded so sure, like leaving me has always been part of her plan.”**

**“You know that’s not true Lily..” **There’s a pang in Jacob’s chest upon hearing this statement. Lisa never really shared her true sentiments about Jisoo and Jennie in the years that they have known each other. 

**“So why did they leave, Jake? Why? Asking and never getting the answer is exhausting Jake, my whole life has revolved around my whys. Is it so bad to wish for just one answer?” **And it breaks him to hear all of Lisa’s questions, knowing that it will always remain unanswered unless Lisa decides to face them.. Jennie and Jisoo. 

**“No, it’s not. I know I’ve said that you’ve grown so much as a person, but we both know that the reason why you can’t seem to grasp and embrace this thought is because in your heart, you know that it will never be Lisa, if it doesn’t include Jisoo and Jennie..” **Jake tries to reason out, hoping that Lisa does not misunderstand.

**“The sad truth..” **Jacob engulfs Lisa in a hug, upon hearing her sigh and slump down on the same couch. 

**“It doesn’t have to be that way Lily, I’d like to think that people disagree because we all have our version of truths. It’s entirely up to you on how you want to live with it.**” Jacob decides to throw out his final thoughts on the matter. 

**“Are you sure that your bruised forehead didn’t mess with your brain? Where is my dumb best friend?! Why do you sound like a life coach? Stop stealing my thunder!” **And in an instant, his Lisa, his smart mouthed best friend Lisa is back. 

**“Ha-ha very funny! It’s time to continue what you’ve started Lisa. **On second thought, Jacob isn’t entirely done. 

**“What do you mean?”**

**“That little beating muscle in your chest.. You’ve started to use it, ever since.. Say does the name Roseanne ring a bell?” **Ah, the lovely Roseanne card, what a beautiful set up, Jacob thought to himself.

**“See? It agrees with me. Let your mind take a break, it’s time for your heart to decide this time. It wouldn’t make you any less of a person, any less of a life coach, any less Lisa, if you let your heart decide for once.” **Roseanne induced silence and blushing cheeks look so good on Lisa right now, Jacob feels extremely grateful for his former employee. 

**“I think I’ll ask her out.. after I deal with all these shenanigans.” **It was Lisa’s time to turn the tables.

**“I thought you guys are going out already?”**

**“Yeah, we are. As friends.”**

**“Friends my ass. You should see the way you look at each other, my god, yeah, yeah. You should totally do that.” **

**“Thanks for everything Jake, I couldn’t have done it without you.”**

**“You know I got you Lily, aight! I’m gonna bounce, catch you later champ!**

Now that his best friend is sounding more and more courageous, Jake feels that he has done his part, for now. 

***

Jisoo has her signature stoic face when she’s trying to hide the fact that she’s overthinking things again.

**“Jen, you didn’t have to do that. We can’t just knock on her door and pretend that we didn’t abandon her for years.”** Jisoo tries to _calmly_ reason out, minus the looking at Jennie part, that needs a lot more prepping time especially ‘in times of conflict’. 

**“Says you who pretended to be a client and sent her a cryptic email as if she’s not going to figure out that it was you! It had Jisoo written all over it for pete's sake!” **Big brain moment for Jisoo as she had foreseen and evaded the slap that would’ve dislocated her shoulders.

**“I’m sorry, okay? I panicked! I didn’t think things through or I’ve had way too much time thinking things through.” **For a moment, Jisoo was surprised at how vulnerable that statement sounded. It wasn’t very Jisoo to voice out her thoughts. 

**“Hey.. I thought we’re done blaming ourselves.. We had a valid reason, I think she’ll understand.. I’m sorry, I missed her a lot, I just felt like I needed to see her, even just a glimpse.” **Jisoo adores how Jennie can change from a meanie to a softie in seconds, this is how it always goes when it comes to Lisa. 

**“I know Jen, I know.. I miss her too, more than anything, I just don’t think I’ll ever have the courage to face her again. Do you think she’ll make time to see me? She probably despises me now! God, what have I done?” **Jisoo panics, her own worries and fears decide to take over. 

**“What do you mean will she make time to see you? Of course, she would! I can’t guarantee that it will be easy from here on out but you’re finally taking the first step and that’s all that matters.” **Jisoo felt Jennie’s hands on her cheeks, her signature soft smile telling Jisoo that it will be okay. 

**“ I just - it has been so long. I don’t know how she would react. I’m so terrified.” **Jisoo finally admits to herself. 

**“ Look, you are her sister, no circumstance, not even your past, will ever change that.” **And just like every other moment in Jisoo’s life, Jennie knocks some sense to her. 

**“I feel so dumb right now, all those years in the agency but I can’t even come up with a feasible plan to win my sister back.” **Jisoo’s pent up frustration over the years speaks for her. 

**“Jisoo, love, since when did you plan? There was never a moment that you followed protocol back when we were working. This is Lisa we’re talking about, tell her the truth and do what your heart tells you to do afterwards. She deserves all of the truth that we’ve been trying to cover up for so long.” **

**“What if --” **Jisoo tries so hard to find a way to explain how much the truth terrifies her and how frightening it is to think about the fact that she might lose her sister again when she finds out.

**“Stop it, Jisoo. You know she’s safe now. We both know damn well that she is absolutely safe now, she has always been safe Jisoo. No one can harm her, not on my watch and I’ll make sure that no one comes for my family.” **Jisoo’s thoughts were immediately haltered by the coldness in Jennie’s voice. 

**“Jen, hey.. You’re doing it again.” **A sudden flashback of their moments at the agency invades Jisoo’s mind, she holds Jennie's hands, instinctively, hoping that the warmth would bring them back to the present, their final assignment, a hope for a new beginning.

**“Sorry, force of habit. Come now, rest up and tomorrow we’ll finally say Hi to our Lisa.” **Out of all the truths that Jisoo had known in her entire life, Jennie being charmed by her little sister Lisa, is the only truth that will never be hidden no matter how much they try. 

**“She’s so tall now Jen.. and so beautiful, my charming little baby.” **And for what it’s worth, this is also Jisoo’s truth. It will always be her truth. 

**“I know, love. I know. And just so you know, she’s not your baby anymore.” **Jennie puffs out her cheeks cutely, sticking out her tongue at Jisoo. 

**“What do you mean? She’s still my baby sister! You’re so mean, babe!” **Jisoo decides to hop on the babie train with her own version of aegyo, hands on her waist and a scrunched up nose. 

**“I think she’s dating that gorgeous blonde woman, remember the one that I spoke to when I dropped by the centre?” **Now, it’s Jennie’s turn to use the Roseanne card. 

**“What do we have on her?!” **Jisoo jumped out of bed and nagged her wife to give out information. 

**“Jisoo, calm down. We don’t do background checks anymore. I’d say we do our best and patch things up with our Lisa and then we ask her girlfriend for dinner. That’s how we’ll get to know her okay? Like normal people do.” **Jennie immediately responded. 

**“Ugh fine, Jen. A little background check won’t hurt, you know.” **Jisoo whispered, shrugged her shoulders, and went back to bed. 

**“Mm-hm. We are done with this conversation.” **Jennie answered with a shit ton of confidence in her tone and a smirk on her face.

**“No way.. No fucking way Jen! You did it, didn’t you?” **Jisoo knows her wife, Jisoo exactly knows what Jennie did. 

**“What are you talking about?” **Jennie bit into the trap, **t**he Jisoo interrogation has begun.

**“Don’t give me that smug face, you mandu cheeks! What did I tell you about calling Irene?!” **Jisoo laid out her first trap card. 

**“All right fine.. Fine.. I was curious too okay? So, I asked a little help from Rene, it’s just random checks. I just wanted to make sure that she’s.. you know, clear.” **Well, that was quick, Jisoo thought to herself. 

**“Jeeeeennnnn.. Lisa’s going to banish us forever if she finds out about this.” **Jisoo lowered her voice, feeling remorseful, she deserved the puppy eyes that Jennie is currently giving her. 

**“I was just checking.. I’ll be the one to tell her when the time comes, for now, our top priority is to get our Lisa back and for you to get some sleep.” **

**“Mmm, our little Lisa..” **is Jisoo’s last words before she closes her eyes, every single night, for years. 

**“Yes, our Lisa..” **is Jennie’s only response to Jisoo as she kissed her wife good night, thanking the heavens for the opportunity to finally see her Jisoo genuinely happy. 

***

Lisa felt a little bit better after having the talk with Jacob plus a whole night of worrying and re-assuring herself that everything happens for a reason, she is so ready for work and everything that comes with it. 

So ready.

Shades to cover up the dark circles under her eyes, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She walks up to her office, giving Somi a salute as she passes by her. 

**“Rough night champ?”** Somi gave Lisa a once-over. 

**“Back to work, Somi. Morning to you, too.”** Lisa noticed and immediately responded. 

**“Oh, you bet I did. Cleared your schedule today.” **Somi proudly responded.

**“You what? Did you miss out on the fact that I ditched work yesterday?” **Lisa almost spilled her hot chocolate. 

**“Oh please, Lisa. I can’t even remember the last time you took a leave from work.**” Somi is definitely not having it. 

**“Somi, I don’t have time for pranks, I promise to look at that 9gag video you sent me, just cut me some slack for a little while, please?”** At this point, of rare occurrence, Lisa was practically begging for a little peace. 

**“You haven’t seen it yet?!” You’re lucky Little Miss Australian is inside your office or else I’ll ruin your precious bangs!” **Somi is unrelenting. 

**“WHAT?!” **The hot chocolate was done for and so was Lisa.

**“She dropped by yesterday, too. What’s wrong with you?! She said you haven’t responded to her messages and she just wants to check up on you.. The hell, Lisa?!” **Did we ever made it clear that Somi is an intern? It doesn’t look like it.

**“Huh.. I was just, out of it yesterday, sorry.” **At this point, Lisa just decides to be honest, there was no point in arguing with Somi, she doesn’t come to war without her weapons. 

**“Yeah I figured. Now, go in there and don’t keep her waiting. You have a meeting with the Turtle Rabbit in the afternoon. After that, your schedule is clear.” **And her weapons are clearly laid out. 

**“...”**

**“I thought so, too. It’s high time, Lisa. Jake and I will be here for you no matter what, don’t forget.”** Somi took that silence as an answer. 

**“Thanks Somi. I guess it’s time to face the music, huh?”**

**“It’s long overdue Lisa, you know it.”**

Lisa’s office space had gorgeous glass windows with a breathtaking view of a park filled with luscious green trees and a sea of flowers, she had always wanted an office space that was conducive to solace and not a resounding reminder of work. 

Today, she was graced by another heart-stopping view of a certain _Park. _Blonde hair with a pair of lovely expressive eyes. A smile that makes her regret not seeing this _Park _everyday, Lisa yearns to stay in whichever space that this pretty little flower exists, an emphatic reminder that _damn, I have work to do. _

**“Hey.”** Lisa said it’s time to get to work as she greets a clueless Roseanne who was toying around with her chair, appreciating the view from her office space. 

**“Hey, yourself.”** Roseanne smiled but proceeded to give her an awfully cute rendition of I’m-not-amused-by-your-no-response-Lisa

**“Sorry I wasn’t able to reply to your messages yesterday, something came up.”** Lisa tries to get it together without breaking her reserve, Roseanne’s pout and fluffy cheeks weren't helping. 

**“No, no it’s okay. I just thought I’ll bring lunch over you know.” **Roseanne shifted to her usual shy self. 

**“Yeah, sorry about that too.” **Lisa’s voice was almost inaudible

**“Mm-hm, so what’s up? What’s with the shades, superstar?” **Roseanne noticed Lisa’s shyness, so she tried to joke around the life coach. 

**“Oh! Um well, I just felt like wearing it today.” **Lisa plainly answered. 

**“Even indoors?” **Roseanne tries again. 

**“Yeah, fashion statement. Trendsetter.” **Lisa felt like she threw a lot of energy in that statement, Roseanne heard otherwise. 

**“Is everything okay Lisa?” **Roseanne decides to break the small talk, this is not the usual goofy Lisa that she knows. 

**“Well.. no, actually.” **Lisa admitted.

**“Aww babe.. I mean, what’s wrong?” I-uh, I’m here if you want to talk about it, we can talk about it over lunch? Is it okay to eat here?” **Roseanne was quick on her feet, regretting the one time she let herself speak carelessly. 

**“Yeah, no problem. You up for another story time?” **Lisa heard that, loud and clear but she was determined to clear things out before she admits her feelings for Roseanne. 

**“Yes, always.” **Roseanne answered with utmost sincerity. 

**“Remember that one story I told you last time, we were on your porch and drinking tea.” **Lisa grabbed a chair and joined Roseanne in appreciating the office view. 

**“Yup, about your friends, the owner of the centre.” **Roseanne quickly responds. 

**“Right, you see there’s more to that story. I’m sorry I kinda omitted some details because I wasn’t really ready to talk about it, but things have changed, and I want to be honest to you.” **Lisa scooted closer which didn’t go unnoticed by Roseanne. 

**“I understand Lisa, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m here to listen, okay?” **Roseanne calmly caressed Lisa’s hands with her thumb, gave out her sweetest smile and hoped it comforts Lisa even just for a little bit. 

**“So, the girls in that story were my sister and I.” **Lisa gave out a weak smile as she proceeded to tell the one story that she swore no one will ever hear. 

_“I was an orphan.. And I met my best friend, my sister Jisoo at the shelter that our parents put up.. Sometimes I feel like people think about how I must’ve had a lonely childhood and I didn’t have a concept of family because I was an orphan. _

_Well, like I always tell my clients, I hate to break it to you, but that was not the case, I’m very lucky to have met Jisoo and our parents. When I was young, I didn’t even understand what being an orphan means, all I know was that I have a lot of siblings and Jisoo was my favorite sister. The concept of family, the people around me that time made it absolutely clear and I’ll forever be grateful for that._

_Jisoo and I, we grew together as best friends, as sisters most importantly. She was my pillar of strength, she’s gorgeous, ridiculously intelligent and absurdly hilarious. She was everything I could ever wish for a sister. How I wish I was the same for her.. _

_Life happened, and it always seems to strike at the moments when you are most vulnerable, your lowest point, even at your all time highs. _

_I remember it was Jisoo’s 18th birthday. It wasn’t your typical party and Jisoo of course wasn’t your typical celebrant. _

_She turned the entire shelter into a party venue. Birthday cave, that’s what she called it. She’s weird like that sometimes. _

_Everyone was so happy that day! I almost feel like crying now that I’m thinking about it, we were happy. Really, genuinely happy._

_When our parents passed away, Jisoo and I got closer than we could ever be, I remember her saying that grief comes in different forms and that we will face it together no matter how difficult it’s going to be, that I will never be alone anymore because I’m stuck with her forever._

_Our parents, although they weren’t my biological parents, they were so loving and sweet, as if I was their own. It was a rough patch for Jisoo and I. I’ll never understand how we pulled through, but we did. _

_College came and we got so caught up with it. We barely see each other at home nor at school and the rare times that we do, it wasn’t the same anymore. Something changed and I didn’t know what it was. It has always been the raging fuel of our disagreements. Jisoo would always fake a smile and apologize just to end the conversation, but I knew better. _

_There were days that we were more than okay.. thanks to Jennie, my favorite in-law. I call her that because I firmly believe that out of all the girlfriends that my sister had, Jennie is my sister’s end game. No questions asked. If they didn’t end up together, I’ll smack the hell out of my sister if ever we see each other again. _

_In a way, Jennie is my sister’s polar opposite. She was reserved. Jisoo was all kinds of loud. She’s a perfectionist. Jisoo was spontaneous. But like every comparison and contrast, my sisters found a common ground, it was love. They were every definition of love. _

_Jennie kept the both of us at bay. The perfect rainbow emerging out of every storm that Jisoo and I had. I admired both of them a lot, they have contributed a lot to who I am today, as a woman, as a life coach, as Lisa. _

_Senior year came and Jisoo was aloof once again. It took every bit of my strength to confront her about it. _

_“I have to do this for myself, I can’t afford to lose you or Jennie. I will never be able to live with that.” That was the last thing I heard from her._

_Of course, I did my best to find them. All I found was Jisoo’s graduation letter to Jennie. Nothing else. All my life I looked for answers until I grew tired and hopeless. _

_I got so used to people leaving me behind so I promised myself that in this lifetime, to the best of my abilities, no one will ever be left behind, not on my watch. So, here we are.. A life coach..”_

**“Lisa, I- I don’t know what to say.. You’ve been through a lot, and I’m so proud of you..”** Roseanne wiped the tears from Lisa’s eyes as she struggled to find the words to express her admiration for the strong woman in front of her. 

**“It’s okay, Rosie. We all have our struggles; we all have our ways of dealing with it.” **Lisa meekly answered while looking out the window, she decides to rest her head on Roseanne’s shoulder, a habit that both of them have started to develop. 

**“So, is this where the story ends?” **Roseanne asks, her voice almost humming, as if she was trying to console Lisa. 

**“Well, that’s the thing.. I think this is just the beginning... I received an email from my sister yesterday.” **Lisa trails off for a bit, she closes her eyes and lets Roseanne’s voice linger in her thoughts, a state of serenity, she thinks. 

**“And, you don’t know how you feel about it.” **Roseanne continued.

**“Yes..” **Lisa agreed, it’s as if Roseanne put her thoughts into words that she cannot seem to say, it’s as if Roseanne understood what it feels like to lose someone, abruptly and without any warning. 

**“ I know you are deeply hurt and confused, we will never invalidate that fact, all I’m saying is that whenever you’re ready, I think you should talk to your sisters, there’s a reason why they left and that might also be the reason why they’re back.. Not everyone is given a chance to say goodbye nor a second chance at another hello.” **Roseanne took this opportunity to share her own story of loss and yearning. 

**“Thank you Rosie. I don’t plan on running away from them, I know that this day will come, everything is just happening so fast, I don’t think I can keep up.” **Lisa bares her soul and at this point, she couldn’t care less. 

**“Then don’t. Move at your own pace Lisa. No one is obliging you to meet them right away, take your time. I understand that this is a big deal.” **Roseanne continued to caress Lisa’s hands, closing her eyes and let herself speak freely once again.

**“I am, it’s just that a huge part of me wants to see them as soon as I can, it has been so long and I feel like there’s a gaping hole in my chest and..” **Lisa’s voice broke, pointing to her chest as she let the tears fall and her walls break down in complete vulnerability. 

**“I’m pretty sure they miss you a lot too Lisa. Who wouldn’t miss that bubbly face of yours?” **Roseanne can feel herself about to tear up, there’s something in the way that Lisa is completely vulnerable and genuine in this moment, something that makes her heart ache and beat irregularly, something that makes her want to stay in her life until everything is settled and she will be the first person to witness how Lisa’s face would light up once again. 

**“Thank you for hearing me out Rosie.. My life is a whole ass drama, i’m so sorry for the theatrics.” **Lisa sniffed, proceeded with a little chuckle, a part of her wants to stay like this with Roseanne until the sun sets down and paints a completely different version of the park in front of them. Staring out into the horizon with someone special, so cliche but what is life without cliches, Lisa thought to herself. 

**“No, no. It’s your story. I am glad that you shared it with me and you trusted me, that means so much..” **It was Roseanne’s turn to be honest. 

**“You mean a lot to me, too.” **and Lisa was dead serious when she said that she has a lot of work to do. 

**“Hmm?” **was all Roseanne could say, her cheeks hurt from smiling and her voice was on the verge of losing its calmness, a part of her wants to scream and ask the universe if this is real or is just part to the grander scheme of things, a plot in how life works. 

**“After all of this, I’m going to tell you another story. A much more engaging one, I promise.” **And when Lisa tells her this with a playful wink, Roseanne knows that it doesn’t matter whether the universe will play her dirty or not, she is about to create a story, together with this strong woman, in breakthroughs or through downfalls, it doesn’t freaking matter as long as Lisa is beside her, just like this. With more moments like this. 

**“Whatever it is Lisa, I’m all ears.” **Roseanne answers Lisa with a proud smile on her face, she puts it out there, hoping the universe hears her loud and clear. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter update? I figured there's way too many narrations last chapter and some of you might find that tiresome at some point. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! :)
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. Stay safe and stay classy folks! ~ Thanks for reading!

One will be in awe at the amount of people, from different walks of life, in various age brackets, who have no idea what their true purpose is. 

_And that’s okay, really. _

Self discovery is a journey. Imprescriptible, amorphous yet malleable, humans are creatures with an innate connection with wander and discovery; progressive yet dogmatic. 

**“For one to find their purpose, they should know and live by their why, I am here to help you strategize and execute, hopefully along the way, you discover it within you. On the other hand, I am also here to tell you, that you don’t have to have it all figured out in one go, as you may already know, life doesn’t and will never give us that luxury.”**

With a chuckle and a peace sign, Lisa ends another session with a mentee. She doesn’t like calling them clients, too formal, not even an acquaintance nor a friend, for she believes that progress requires setting realistic boundaries. And so she settles with _mentee_, just the right balance between being formal and laid-back. 

Lisa deals with different sets of questions every single day of her life coach adventures, inadvertently providing answers to unanswerable questions, or at least that’s how her mentees see it. 

In striking contrast, a huge portion of her time, as she lived her rather challenging personal life, was dedicated to finding the answer to her paramount why. Does this mean she hasn’t found her purpose yet? Or is she about to discover another why to push her to attain a greater purpose in life?

**Turtle Rabbit Day**

A calendar reminder notification pops out on her phone’s screen.

It might be Jake or Somi’s doing, it doesn’t really matter. 

Was she scared? Excited? Worried? She isn’t entirely sure of what she feels at the moment. All she knows is that the past few days were already a roller coaster of emotions. 

Reaching its peak upon her receipt of Jisoo’s not-so peculiar email, plunging her into the vast sea of confusion with her subconscious screaming its inaudible voice of grief and pain for the past memories of a once happy family, for the people who she’d thought would never leave. 

Lisa wanted to step out of it, to save herself from the head-splitting and gut-wrenching loop that she is in.

Until she came to a realization, that this roller coaster was unmanned and that the only thing that was turning its imaginary rusty gears was Lisa’s fears.

But she did step out of something, out of her comfort zone and out of her usual tough facade, she stripped herself of the translucent veil of makeshift courage that she had for so long, just how Roseanne faced her life’s music, it was time for Lisa to step out of her conductor podium and let the orchestra of life play the harmonies that she composed together with Jennie and Jisoo. 

And so, she did.

Lisa found herself reminiscing the good old times at the abandoned playground where she and Jisoo used to hang out, swinging back and forth, feeling the slight whip of the cold afternoon wind on her face, the slight pang in her chest when she remembers how hearty Jisoo’s laugh is when she slips and falls each time, she tries to conquer the monkey bars. 

**“I can’t believe this swing is still swingin’ champ.”**

And despite every intensity of discomfort in her chest when she lets herself reminisce; Lisa knows that voice. It will rise above every melody and rhythm that this world has to offer and Lisa, in every heartbeat, will follow and acknowledge that voice. 

Eyes brimming with tears, cheeks hurting from the sudden eruption of a beautiful smile, emitting each and every particle of yearning within the small space between them..

**“Unnie..”**

Lisa says her first words, in an excruciatingly long time, to her sister Jisoo once again. 

**“ Lilybear.. My little baby.. I’m so sorry.. I’ve missed you more than anything else.”**

Jisoo engulfs Lisa in the tightest and the most loving hug that she can give, sobbing and smiling in between her words, no one has brought so much warmth and happiness in her life other than Lisa, and Jisoo doesn’t want to let go, never again. 

**“Yah! Unnie! I can’t -- breathe -- Jennie-unnie, please -- save meeeeee ~~~”**

Lisa’s muffled scream echoed throughout the almost empty playground. She playfully tries to wiggle out of Jisoo’s hug.

In reality, in Jennie’s point of view, Lisa was using every bit of space between them to hug Jisoo back, the way Lisa instinctively closed her eyes and smiled as she let Jisoo’s small frame snuggle into her. The way Lisa tried to sneakily wipe her tears and disrupt the blinding smile that she has on for a while now.

Jennie knows that the sisters have a peculiar way of showing love and affection and no matter how annoying they can be, she couldn’t ask for more than for time to stop and for this moment to never end.

And so, Jennie smiled like she’s never smiled before, hoping and praying that the universe and the gods see how genuinely happy she is, how genuinely happy Lisa and Jisoo are, for this family to mend and heal, to catch up on the lost years, for the odds to work in their favour this time around, for them to be a family like how it was always meant to be. 

**“Jennie, please. Take all of my money! take it! everything! Just please, help me out here. I’m dying, the greasiness is suffocating! I can’t believe Jisoo is still a big baby!”**

Jennie chuckled upon hearing Lisa’s current ‘predicament’. 

**“Oh, shut up, you equally big baby! Look at you! C’mere!”**

She rushes towards the both of them, joins the group hug, sniffing and trying her best to deter the imminent waterworks. 

After finally getting Jisoo off from Lisa, small talks here and there, the trio brought the reunion party to Lisa’s humble abode. 

Jennie immediately hopped towards Lisa’s kitchen and volunteered to cook dinner for all of them. She figured that the sisters need some alone time and have much to discuss. 

Inside the kitchen, Jennie can hear the startup tune for a gaming console. **“Ah, they’re totally dealing with this like the adults that they are!” **she immediately regrets leaving the two alone by themselves, **“hope they don’t smack the hell out of each other over some lousy video game.”**

**“Are you sure you’re up for this challenge?”** Lisa animatedly popped her knuckles as she smugly turned to Jisoo on the other side of the couch.

**“There’s no way you’re going to beat me Lilybear.”** Jisoo was glad to return the smug face back as she blew off the imaginary dust on her controller.

**“Things have changed, Jisoonie. A lot has changed.” **Lisa answered back in a monotonous tone, eyes glued on the screen, a secure grip on her controller.

Until she heard someone sniffing.

**“Wait, why are you -? Wait! I was referring to the game.”**

**“Oh, come on now!”**

**“Fine, you get the Lakers as your home team.”**

Lisa heard Jennie screaming from the kitchen reminding Jisoo that she can hear someone sniffing and that Jisoo should be fair and square to Lisa this time around. Little did she know it was Jisoo who was tearing up yet again. 

**“Are you seriously crying, Jisoonie? Since when did you become a crybaby?” **Lisa tries to lighten up the mood, there’s a reason why she fired up her PlayStation as soon as they plopped down on the couch, she wasn’t ready to engage in the _talk _with Jisoo, at least not before dinner.

**“Oh, sorry Lilybear.. Something just got caught in my eye.” **Jisoo got caught off guard by Lisa’s remark, it felt like a loaded response when it was really just Lisa responding back; so she lies, hoping Lisa buys it. 

**“Oh..kaaay. How about we do the first half and then we can catch up on some other things?” **A lot really has changed but never how Lisa knows her sister Jisoo and so she took the liberty to suggest the “catch up” after the first half of the game.

**“Fine by me, Lilybear. Hope you brought your A game.” **and Jisoo clearly understood what Lisa was trying to convey.

**“Oh, you bet. I brought the whole alphabet with me.” **both of them flashing their signature grin as the tip-off starts.

Lisa was wrong in so many ways, a lot might have changed but never her Jisoonie being such a God on whatever platform and whichever game they play. She was down by 15 in the first half. Such a Jisoo strategy. NBA never sucked this bad for Lisa. 

As they plopped down on the couch laughing and leaning their heads against each other. Jisoo decides to speak. 

**“I’m sorry Lilybear.” **

**“Oh please Jisoonie, I can cut that down easily on the third quarter, just you wait!”**

Jisoo was sorry for so many things and Lisa being this innocent crushes her to the core. How can she have left this person, her own sister, for her own selfish accord.

She settles to respond with a sigh while she carefully thinks of the next words that she’d say. 

It was dead silent for a moment until Lisa said something that Jisoo wasn’t expecting. 

**“Can you tell me a story, Jisoonie.” **

Jisoo remembers how Lisa has always been a curious child and it will never be not endearing to her every single time Lisa reminds her of this trait. 

**“Of course, Lilybear. Which one would you like?” **

**“Your story.” **Lisa closes her eyes, smiles and nods her head, she carefully rests her head on Jisoo’s lap. 

In that moment, Jisoo knew that Lisa wasn’t mad at her, Lisa was giving her a chance to explain and can she be more guilty of leaving her sweet innocent sister behind for so long

**“I have been selfish Lisa, so fucking selfish. I just need you to know that.” **Jisoo’s voice cracks and she tried not to let the tears roll down her cheeks.

She can see how Lisa’s eyebrows scrunch and ease up as she took deep breaths. She hummed in response, urging Jisoo to go on. 

**“I thought I was doing the right thing for you and our family. Grief got the best of me, in ways I couldn’t have imagined.. I found a way to join the agency, just like mom and dad..”**

Jisoo saw the tears roll down from Lisa’s cheeks as she tried to drown out her sobs with her hands. And as much as Jisoo despised herself for making her little sister cry numerous times over the years, especially during those times that Jisoo couldn’t be right by Lisa’s side comforting her, Jisoo reminded herself that Lisa deserves to hear the truth. 

**“For a moment, I felt like they were there with me, that I still had a connection with them, I couldn’t let them go for a long while Lisa.. I just couldn’t let go.. The agency was the only tangible reminder of mom and dad, that I still have mom and dad somehow..”**

Jisoo felt Lisa reach up for her hands that were caressing Lisa’s hair as she tells the story.. Lisa brought it down to her cheeks and intertwined their hands. Jisoo can’t help but to finally let out a sob. 

**“And so I left.. I left you, I left Jennie. I know how dangerous it is to have family around when you’re part of the agency, this was something that mom and dad inadvertently showed me. I never wanted you nor Jennie to be out of my life completely, I wanted you guys to be safe and sound, to live your lives like normal people do.** **I chose this path and I will never be able to live with the possibility that your lives will be at stake as a consequence of this specific choice that I made.**

**But Jennie, your favorite in-law Jennie was a stubborn woman, a filthy rich stubborn woman.”**

Jisoo heard Lisa chuckle and hum in response.

**“She managed to track me down and threatened to have me disavowed from it. I’m telling you, Jennie had a shit ton of connections, I was scared for my life for a bit but the burning problem was that I can’t have someone compromise my identity. A lot has happened since then, I had to beg for yours and Jennie’s security, I had to take on more _chores _in exchange for my _odd _requests. **

**Before we know it, we were in too deep, Jennie got dragged in my chaotic ‘secret’ life, we found ourselves hiring someone to check up on you from time to time.. I’m sincerely sorry Lilybear, I just had to know you’re okay..”**

Jisoo noticed Lisa was about to speak but chose not to, she took it as a signal to go on. 

**“Getting in was a story, getting out was a novel. I wish to never speak of the time I spent there Lilybear, but if you really want to go into detail, I can make an exception, just for you. I know this is a lot to take in and I will understand if you need some time to think. I’ll understand too if you choose to not forgive me, believe me, I will understand and respect that.”**

For a moment, there was deafening silence and the only thing Jisoo can hear is her heart threatening to jump out of her chest, she tries to look for and examine Lisa’s reactions, but to no avail, her eyes were closed shut, breathing in normal intervals, a rather calm expression on her face. 

**“So, it was never your plan to leave me in the first place? You didn’t leave me because you realised that I wasn’t really your sister and I am not a part of the family?”** Lisa calmly asked, finally opening her eyes and looking straight at Jisoo’s. 

**“God, no Lisa! I tricked myself into believing that this is the best thing for our family, which apparently is the dumbest decision that I have made, got Jennie and I into so much trouble and destroyed our family in the process. You will always be my sister, Lilybear. In this life and in every lifetime that I will have.” **Jisoo wholeheartedly replied, hoping that Lisa finds it in her heart to forgive her for being utterly stupid and selfish. 

**“For what’s its worth, I agree that you were utterly stupid but you weren’t entirely selfish..” **

Lisa decides to get up and face her sister. She takes both of Jisoo’s hands and puts it in her cheeks, searching for Jisoo’s eyes and urges Jisoo to listen to her. 

**“Jisoonie, the moment I saw you at the playground earlier today, my heart has already forgiven you. I may have tons of questions before, tons of doubts before, but you and Jennie, coming back and being right here with me is the only answer that I need. Life is too short to hold grudges and we have been apart for too long for me to not choose this time to spend with you guys.**

**I believe everything happens for a reason and that in time, all will fall into its rightful place. I’m so glad you guys are back, and sorry to burst your bubble, but I will not, in any way, let you guys out of my sight ever again.”**

Jisoo was rendered speechless, not in a million years did she expect that Lisa will respond to her cruel mistakes like this. To be honest, she wasn’t expecting to be forgiven, she expected wrath, she expected Lisa to despise her but here she is, being naturally _just_ Lisa, kind-hearted and understanding... And the waterworks have started again for Jisoo. 

**“Please stop crying Jisoonie, you’re making me cry too. I love you guys okay? You’re my family, nothing will ever change that. Let’s leave the past behind and let’s make new memories together. We have all the time in the world, don’t we?” **

Lisa decides to give Jisoo a side hug and kisses her forehead. Jisoo wondered if she was ever a saint in her past life for her to be blessed with a wonderful sister and an equally wonderful wife. 

**“We love you too Lilybear. More than anything. We promise to be with you every step of the way from now on.”**

And in perfect timing, Jennie emerges from the kitchen and proceeded to pinch their cheeks earning a loud groan from the both of them.

**“Dinner is ready, you big babies. Let stop the waterworks for now and fill up your tummies so you have energy for more crying later.”**

Jennie earned a light tap on both of her shoulders as the sisters got up from the couch, poking each other’s puffy eyes and teasing the hell out of each other because of it. 

As they made their way to the dining table, Lisa and Jisoo held each other's hands, like how they would hold each other's hands when they were little, swaying and lightly hopping plus a whole lot of giggling. 

Jennie shakes her head in disbelief, she’s stuck with two kids for the rest of her life and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

*** 

**“So, tell us about this certain woman named Roseanne Park, Lisa.”**

Lisa, once again, was reminded as to why she should hate that Jennie and Jisoo are her sisters. 


End file.
